


Сломленный

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Elements of mysticism, Gang Rape, Good Bad Ending, Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Rape, Rating for violence / Rating for Cruelty, References to Suicide, Temporary death of a character, Torture, Unintentional use of narcotic substances, Violence, rating for sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Тандеркрекер оказался не в то время не в том месте. Он понял это сразу же, как только услышал глухой шипящий бас Оптимуса Прайма. Идея пробраться в зал Всеискры и запечатлеть себя на фоне тоненького столба света казалась теперь невероятно глупой.
Relationships: SG!Thundercracker/SG!Fortress Maximus/SG!Skyfire
Kudos: 1





	Сломленный

**Author's Note:**

> В работе присутствует графическое описание пыток и насилия, атмосфера тяжёлая, давящая, мрачная, также присутствует попытка суицида (неудавшаяся).
> 
> ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, внимательно изучите шапку перед прочтением!!!
> 
> Картиночки:  
> Тандеркрекер в начале: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/39/2e/03/392e03cb1b4ade7b67bff597a24f3dd3.jpg  
> Тандеркрекер в конце:  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/e8e18e1ab1717e3ad39005c920574fc0/tumblr_osp2xo21nU1u8qtuxo1_1280.jpg  
> Форт Макс:  
> https://tfwiki.net/mediawiki/images2/thumb/0/0b/SGFortressMaximus_Reunification3.jpg/220px-SGFortressMaximus_Reunification3.jpg  
> Скайфайер и Старскрим: https://64.media.tumblr.com/1cecb1d9f5fae0ba6f3ad720c1521bfc/tumblr_pns9v2owPf1x093v6o1_r5_1280.png

Тандеркрекер оказался не в то время не в том месте. Он понял это сразу же, как только услышал глухой шипящий бас Оптимуса Прайма. Идея пробраться в зал Всеискры и запечатлеть себя на фоне тоненького столба света казалась теперь невероятно глупой. Как и предрекал Скайварп, пронюхавший об их споре с близнецами Рамблом и Френзи. Брат по искре был против наклёвывающейся авантюры, однако удержать Громовержца оказалось труднее, чем единственный раз напившегося Старскрима, порывающегося лично начистить лицевую пластину лидеру противоборствующей фракции. Тогда это было даже забавно, но сейчас, глядя на пылающего яростью и злобной автобота, Тандеркрекер в очередной раз проклял свою несдержанность: если Прайм здесь, значит, где-то поблизости ошиваются остальные. Чтоб им всем икалось.  
Джет замер, судорожно обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Вызывать Мегатрона рискованно, его просто убьют до прилёта заклятого врага. Подать сигнал о помощи? Чтоб подобрались поближе и подсобили в побеге? Не вариант. Почти никто не знал, что Тандеркрекер был здесь, пусть так всё и остаётся. Джет медленно, сгруппировавшись, уйдёт отсюда тем же путём, что и пришёл. Автоботы и оптикой мигнуть не успеют, как летун будет на полпути домой. Да, пожалуй, именно так он и поступит! Тандеркрекер сделал буквально один шаг назад, когда в зале Всеискры появился ещё один мех. Разъярённый Оптимус Прайм стал во сто крат злее.  
\- Явился, - проскрежетал он сквозь дентопластины, буравя гневным взором пришедшего, - хорошо. Ты знаешь, зачем я тебя позвал?  
\- Никак нет, милорд, - Ранг склонил шлем вниз, выражая почтение. - Вы выбрали очень необычное место для встречи, - заметил психиатр.  
\- Я бы сказал, символичное, - поправил его лидер автоботов. - До меня тут дошли кое-какие слухи… Если верить которым, ты - едва ли не единственный, кто действительно понимает, что происходит на Кибертроне.  
Раздражение Прайма вкупе с плохо скрываемым гневом едким осадком стекало по крыльям Тандеркрекера. Ему мгновенно захотелось вывернуться из оплетающего его кокона и свалить как можно дальше. Вязкие густые капли проникали, казалось, в саму суть существования десептикона. Он присел, сглотнув, и затих, переживая бурю: уходить поздно, его могут заметить. А так есть шанс выяснить что-нибудь интересное: хотя бы потому, что Ранг - один из немногих автоботов, кто крайне редко появлялся на поле боя или покидал священную обитель Прайма.  
\- В каком смысле, мой лорд? - Ранг упорно не поднимал взгляда на своего повелителя, искренне делая вид, что не понимает, о чём шла речь. И тем самым всё больше раздражая Оптимуса. - Я знаю ровно столько же, сколько и вы, и другие автоботы.  
\- А с чего ты решил, что эти слухи дошли до меня от кого-то из автоботов? - если бы не маска, фейсплет лидера наверняка исказила бы страшная гримаса, отдалённо похожая на ухмылку.  
\- Я… не понимаю, - Ранг всё-таки поднял шлем, снизу-вверх глядя на повелителя. - О каких именно слухах идёт речь? Вы позволили мне выпытывать информацию из пленников, и это единственная стезя, которой я посвятил всю свою жизнь. Всё, что знаю я, знаете и вы! - дурацкой формы очки чуть съехали с носа психиатра, и автобот отточенным жестом поправил их. Но Тандеркрекеру не удалось рассмотреть оттенок чужой оптики. - Так в чём же дело, мой повелитель? Ваши намёки беспокоят меня.  
\- И правильно делают, - Оптимус навис над хрупким автоботом, вперившись в него уничижительным взглядом. - Потому что кое-кто считает, что раскрыл твою грязную тайну.  
Ранг обхватил себя тонкими манипуляторами и покачался на супинаторах, опустив шлем. Он выглядел беззащитным и казалось, что мех не в силах даже предположить, что именно столь сильно встревожило лидера автоботов. Тандеркрекер гонял вентиляцию на самом минимуме, делая вид, что его там не было, но не забывая записывать увиденное: эта информация могла пригодиться Мегатрону в дальнейшей разработке его планов.  
\- И всё же я настаиваю, что у меня нет от вас никаких тайн, милорд, - разрезал, наконец, гнетущую тишину голос Ранга. Его вокалайзер даже не сбоил, не хрипел - словно в подтверждение искренности своих слов. - Объясните мне сложившуюся ситуацию, и я уверен, что смогу ответить на все интересующие вас вопросы.  
\- Разговоры, - едко протянул Оптимус, - твоя профессия, верно? Ты очень талантливый мех, Ранг, и ты сумел привести свои таланты к наивысшей точке их развития. Я думал, что знаю о тебе всё. Возможно, я даже в какой-то степени верил в это… И никогда не задумывался о том, почему у тебя столь невероятным образом подвешена глосса. Это всегда было как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
\- И что же изменилось, мой повелитель? - Ранг снова покачнулся на носках супинаторов, склонил шлем вбок, привычно анализируя и просчитывая.  
\- Ты, - припечатал Прайм, - или, правильнее сказать, твоя сущность. Кое-кто нашептал мне, что ты не так прост, каким хочешь казаться…   
\- Я всё ещё не понимаю, про что идёт речь, - упрямо покачал шлемом Ранг, снова поправив очки: - Мой лорд, прошу вас, не тяните. Я вижу, как сильно это вас беспокоит!  
\- Не подлизывайся! - прогремел Оптимус и, стремительно трансформировав манипулятор в оружие, выстрелил в каменную глыбу. Осколки разлетелись в стороны, подняв целый вихрь пыли, которая мгновенно забилась во все щели.  
Тандеркрекер с хрипом согнулся, всеми силами сдерживая рвущийся наружу кашель и возглас удивления одновременно. Он так долго не протянет, ещё чуть-чуть, и системы перейдут в автономный режим, и тогда беды не миновать. Пора делать ноги, в шлак эту информацию, если Громовержец не сможет донести её до своих.  
\- Я никогда не верю слухам просто так, - чуть-чуть успокоившись, продолжил лидер автоботов, - любую информацию нужно проверять и перепроверять, поэтому я отправил Хаунда и Голдбага в развалины Праведных Прудов.  
Тандеркрекер, с трудом прогнавший цикл вентиляции и выплюнувший из вытяжки в четсплейте пару каменных обломков, навострил аудиосенсоры. Он никогда раньше не слышал про Праведные Пруды, а то, как психиатр напрягся, недоверчиво рассматривая лидера, наводило на определённые мысли.  
\- Им пришлось хорошо потрудиться, чтобы добраться до руин архива и ненадолго активировать его, - тягуче медленно, словно специально издеваясь, произнёс Оптимус и крепко сжал ладони в кулаки, готовый в любый момент раздавить голову своего подопечного. - Увы, ничего нового они не нашли, но зато подтвердили кое-что старое.  
Ранг едва заметно поджал губы - это было единственным, что выдавало его внутреннее напряжение. Так бы со стороны никто и не сказал бы, что самый лучший внутренний разведчик нервничал.  
\- Твой уникальный серийный номер, - Оптимус чуть склонился вперёд, нависая над психиатром, - какой он?  
\- М-миллиард, - с запинкой отозвался Ранг и нахмурился. - Но какое отношение к делу имеет мой номер?  
\- Самое что ни на есть прямое, - чувствовалось, что Прайм ликовал: по-тёмному, издевательски, в своём неповторимом духе. - Твой уникальный серийный номер не один миллиард, Ранг.  
Психиатр вздрогнул, отступил на шаг, словно боясь, что его сейчас ударят. Тандеркрекер в своём укрытии на клик подумал о том, что подрагивание его собственной искры здесь и сейчас эхом отскакивало от высоких стен, покрытых пылью веков. Он понимал, что стал свидетелем чего-то очень важного, но эти полунамёки, понятные только автоботам, всё больше и больше путали джета. Поэтому на свой страх и риск он решил остаться и посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
\- Вот как, значит, - прошелестел он. - Хм… и кто же натолкнул вас на эту мысль, мой лорд? - Ранг неожиданно резко расслабился, избавляясь от амплуа беззащитного, хрупкого и слабого меха. В его осанке и голосе проскользнула сталь, несравнимая даже с самым крепким гладиаторским клинком. Тандеркрекер ощутил, как его собственная искра опустилась куда-то вниз: что-то было не так. Интуиция завопила оглушающей сиреной, что пора делать ноги. Но супинаторы прилипли к полу, и десептикон понял, что попал. Ещё клик, и его обнаружат и убьют.  
\- Они, - Прайм ткнул себя пальцем в честплейт, за побитыми стёклами которого мрачно мерцала матрица лидерства. - В последние дни громче всех кричал Нова Прайм.  
\- Понятно, - Ранг запрокинул шлем, разминая затёкшую шею. Он медленно развернулся и направился к столбику Всеискры. - Передай нашему старому другу, что о перерождении он может забыть. Я позабочусь об этом.  
\- Значит, я оказался прав, - Оптимус сделал шаг за ним, но замер, остановив себя: - Что же… Раз мы определились с этим вопросом, можно приступить ко второму.  
\- Я давно не властен над матрицей лидерства, - отмахнулся Ранг. - Вы, Праймы, отравили её и теперь пожинаете плоды своих собственных деяний. Я больше не в силах очистить её и избавить тебя от безумия, - психиатр открыто улыбнулся и даже не дёрнулся, когда Оптимус вскинул манипулятор и пресёк свою собственную попытку убить своего подопечного. - Хотя наблюдать за тобой, Оптимус Прайм, безумно интересно.  
Тандеркрекер окончательно упустил суть разговора. Если сначала всё было понятно, то теперь каждое слово обретало какой-то смысл, которого джет не осознавал. Может быть, Мегатрон поймёт? Или Старскриму удастся расшифровать тайные посылы обычных на первый взгляд слов?  
\- Значит, я для тебя очередной эксперимент? - в воздухе висела угроза. Если сначала раздражение и злоба ощущались вязкими каплями дождя, то теперь пыльный воздух пах опасностью. Жажда убийства, стремление к разрушению, безумие - всё это окрашивало зал Всеискры в кровавые цвета. - И ты пришёл ко мне только потому, что тебе стало… интересно? - выдавил сквозь плотно сжатые дентопластины Оптимус.  
\- В некоторой степени, - покладисто согласился Ранг. - Ты единственный, кто продержался так долго.  
\- Это несмешно! - взревел тягач и снова выстрелил: на этот раз удар пришёлся по стене, за остатками которой прятался десептикон. Тандеркрекер взвизгнул, скрываясь под обломками. Но судя по тому, что Прайм продолжил говорить, он не заметил, не ощутил чужого присутствия. - Я почти добил десептиконских ублюдков, ещё немного, и искра Мегатрона погаснет. А ты просто за этим наблюдаешь? Как я могу быть уверен, что ты, Ранг, не пойдёшь против меня?! С твоей силой, с твоим желанием?  
Джет выругался: он попался в незавидное положение. Если парой бриймов ранее он мог просто отступить и скрыться в тени, то теперь придётся выбираться из-под завала. Удачно свалившаяся на шлем балка немного подпирала обрушившуюся стену, но её придётся подвинуть и, соответственно, свалить кучу обломков на пол. А это неминуемо привлечёт к нему внимание. Тьфу на ржавый болт Прайма.  
\- Мне нет нужды предавать тебя, мой лорд, - голос Ранга звучал немного приглушённо, словно он отошёл чуть дальше от того места, где прятался десептикон. - Но и помочь тебе в твоём сражении, используя свои силы, я также не могу. Мне только и остаётся, что пытать пленников и выуживать из них ценную информацию.  
\- Почему? - продолжал наступать на него Оптимус. - Ты ведь не просто мех, ты знаешь гораздо больше и понимаешь всё лучше, чем все кибертронцы вместе взятые.  
\- При встрече со своим создателем можешь сказать ему спасибо от моего имени, - ухмыльнулся психиатр. - Юникрон едва не убил меня. Мне удалось ускользнуть в последний момент и скрыться среди уже активных искр, приняв эту личину, - мех жестом показал на себя. - Прошло столько лет, а я до сих пор не сумел восстановить и трети своей былой мощи. Хотя сейчас это и не требуется: ты сам видишь, что осталось от Всеискры, - автобот кивком головы указал на подрагивающий столбик, - ещё немного, и она погаснет. И тогда Юникрон лишится возможности подпитывать самого себя. Мне же остаётся только ждать… Надо ведь как-то скоротать время.  
Тандеркрекер не видел, что происходило, но услышал звуки потасовки. Кто-то задавленно крякнул, а через несколько кликов раздался грохот - десептикон на автомате пригнулся и прикрыл шлем манипуляторами, позабыв, что он и без того в импровизированном укрытии. Оптимус зарычал, пока психиатр хрипел в его крепких руках, сжимающих шершавые пальцы на горловых магистралях автобота.  
\- С каждым кликом ты внушаешь мне всё меньше доверия, - прошипел едва слышно Прайм. - Пора прощаться, Праймас.  
Раздался звук разрываемых кабелей. Тандеркрекер закусил ладонь, всеми силами сдерживая рвущийся наружу вопль. Удивление от услышанного и осознание того, насколько легко давалось предводителю автоботов убийство, довели джета до ручки. Он понял, что медлить больше нельзя: как только Оптимус Прайм покинет зал, оставляя за собой энергоновые разводы убитого, вытекающие из разодранных шлангов, Тандеркрекер максимально быстро рванёт обратно к своим.  
\- Джаз, - низкий бас растёкся по залу Всеискры, сковывая всех живых ледяным наростом, - что там? - непринуждённость, с которой Оптимус переключился на другие насущные дела, пугала. Тандеркрекер никогда не понимал, как так можно было: твои манипуляторы запачканы чужим энергоном, а ты продолжаешь спокойно обсуждать новую полировку вон того не очень-то и симпатичного интербота!  
Но никто Прайму не ответил. Тандеркрекер замер, предчувствуя неладное. Интуиция не обманула: спустя несколько кликов он ощутил прикосновение жёстких пальцев к супинатору. Его резко рванули в сторону, разрушая завал-укрытие и швыряя практически под ноги лидеру автоботов. Кон пискнул и дёрнулся, пытаясь отползти в сторону. Кто-то со спины накинул на него электросеть, и весь честплейт мгновенно прошиб сильный разряд тока.  
\- Не угадал, - наигранно расстроенно изрёк Оптимус, возвышаясь над подрагивающим в пыли десептиконом. - Я делал ставку на кого-нибудь из кассетников вашего связиста. Они любят тут шнырять, вечно что-то вынюхивают.  
Тандеркрекер хрипнул, ощущая, как стремительно возвращается чувствительность ко всем конечностям. Ему ещё не доводилось показывать на поле свою уникальную способность, усовершенствованную Мегатроном. В конце концов, не зря его прозвали Громовержцем - просто мало кто задумывался о том, почему.  
\- Что с ним делать, босс? - Тандеркрекер краем оптики заметил тёмный супинатор и броню, выкрашенную в алые тона - на ней, если верить слухам, почти не были видны разводы внутреннего энергона, когда Рикошет разрывал свою жертву на пополам. - Погасить? Свидетели-то не нужны.  
\- Я не узнаю его, - по другую сторону появился Джаз и с силой вдавил собственную ногу в основание крыла джета, целенаправленно напрягая соединяющие детали, грозящие выйти из пазов и тут же сломаться. - Ты кто, кон? - гонщик ущипнул его за кончик крыла, заставив то нервно дёрнуться и поднять закрылки в попытке охладить системы.  
\- Так я тебе и сказал, - сквозь накатывающие волны боли выдавил из себя Тандеркрекер. - Когда научишься вежливо представляться, тогда и поговорим.  
\- Какой борзый! - восхищённо присвистнул Рикошет и, недолго думая, вырвал из вытянутого манипулятора встроенную нуль-пушку. Десептикон вскрикнул, стремительно поддаваясь панике. - Так лучше? - оскалил он заострённые дентопластины и покачивая оружием, платы от которого до сих пор искрили на непривычно пустом месте чужого манипулятора.  
\- Я тебя раньше не видел, - Оптимус подошёл чуть ближе и немного склонился, сканируя меха и перебирая всех известных ему личностей в шлеме, зарываясь в архивы памяти. - К созданию твоего корпуса явно приложил руку Мегатрон - слишком красивый летун.  
Тандеркрекеру показалось, что он ослышался: его только что назвали красивым? Да и ещё сам Прайм, от имени которого слишком юные меха едва отработку под себя не сливали от страха. Удивление, повисшее в воздухе, подтвердило какую-то извращённую догадку тягача.  
\- Поправочка: я не видел тебя раньше на поле боя, - алая оптика опасно сощурилась, - но ты участвовал в спасательной миссии, когда Проул захватил научно-исследовательский центр в Симфуре.  
С каждым словом Прайма Тандеркрекер всё больше терял чувство реальности. Лидер автоботов был прав: это была одна из его самых первых миссий, когда Мегатрон решил, что пора вводить в партию новые фигуры. Он тогда сказал, что Тандеркрекеру нужно учиться смирению и самообладанию: спасательная операция наглядно покажет ему, какая обстановка творилась вокруг и как важно уметь быть терпеливым, выжидая нужный момент. Лично с Праймом десептикон тогда не столкнулся, но от разъярённых сикеров во главе с Голдбагом улепётывал очень быстро, таща на себе бесчувственный корпус учёного Шоквейва, до последнего не желающего выбирать какую-либо сторону в гражданской войне. И Оптимус об этом, шарктикон его подери, знал. В оптике проскользнуло некоторое узнавание, и Прайм выпрямился.  
\- Тандеркрекер, - озвучил за него чужое имя Джаз. - Братец того оплавка Скайварпа, который телепортировал Пайпса на вершину Штормовой башни в Станиксе и скинул вниз. Чувак буквально расшибся в лепёшку.  
\- Тандеркрекер, - эхом повторил за близнецом Рикошет и тут же оскалился, склонившись ниже: - Привет, Тандер, я Рикошет, и я убью тебя! - радостно загоготал он, ощутив, как задёргался под сетью встревоженный десептикон.  
Близнецы давили морально ничуть не хуже Прайма. Тандеркрекер забарахтался, пытаясь выпутаться из-под двух оплавков, но вместо этого получил усиленный разряд тока.  
\- Он наш пленник, - решил, наконец, Оптимус. - Раз он близкий Скайварпу мех, полагаю, Мегатрон согласится на некоторые уступки в обмен на его искру. Сентиментальный оплавок.  
Тандеркрекер почувствовал, как засбоила вентиляция. На внутреннем экране и без того вылезали ошибки, связанные с насильственным отделением оружия, а слава, шедшая впереди автоботов широкими шагами, пугала до слива отработки. Десептикон пропустил момент, когда близнецы схватили его под манипуляторы и дёрнули вверх, вынуждая подняться. На клик образовавшаяся картинка даже рассмешила джета: он ощутимо возвышался над близнецами, достававшими ему едва до плечевых блоков. Однако в следующее мгновение смех исчез, а у нейроствола в районе поясничной секции чувствительно впились в металл чьи-то когти. Особо не дёрнешься, но выхода не было.  
\- Где-то у меня были стазис-блокираторы, - пробормотал Джаз, отвлёкшись на клик.  
Тандеркрекер подумал, что это последняя его возможность вырваться и попытаться сбежать. Однако взгляд упал на начинающую застывать лужу энергона, в которой валялся оторванный шлем психиатра, позади лидера автоботов.  
Джет потерял дар речи, чувствуя, что всё его устоявшееся мировоззрение конкретно в этот самый момент рушится безвозвратно: Ранг с трудом сел и тихо сплюнул, подслеповато щурясь. Пальцы заскребли по полу в поисках стёкол очков, пока шланги, соединяющие шлем и честплейт, переплетались, восстанавливаясь буквально на глазах. Ошарашенно-прибитый взгляд, нацеленный куда-то за спину Прайма, перехватили и близнецы. Джаз ощетинился и ощутимо напрягся, пока Рикошет пытался вытянуть шлем и рассмотреть, что же так сильно напугало близнеца и пленника.  
\- Какой же ты всё-таки ублюдок, Прайм, - проскрежетал сбивающимся на хрипы вокалайзером Ранг. - Самый интересный из всех, но ублюдок.  
Оптимус резко обернулся, в процессе трансформировав манипулятор и пальнув в честплейт мертвеца. Психиатр гулко рассмеялся, завалившись на спину.  
\- Мою искру тебе не погасить, - проскрипел он и снова сел, болезненно зашипел, когда покорёженный металл на груди стал выпрямляться в попытке вернуть былую форму. - Ты прав, я бессмертен и не чувствую боли, - ухмыльнулся автобот. - Хотя это очень неприятно.  
\- Что за чертовщина? - опасно сгруппировался Джаз, также вскинув оружие. - Этого не может быть.  
\- Может, - с явным нежеланием признал Оптимус. - Интересно… Никогда бы не подумал, что встречу в своей жизни нечто, подобное тебе.  
\- Сам ты нечто, - огрызнулся Ранг и поднялся, пошатнулся и упал на колени, - шлак, я уже и позабыл, что значит самовосстановление. Это занимает время, - пробормотал он, скорее, себе, чем окружающим.  
\- Я разберусь с тобой чуть позже, - Оптимус подарил ему очередной суровый взгляд, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. - Пленника в карцер. Пусть его навестит Скайфайер: я хочу знать всё, что знает о Мегатроне и его дальнейших планах.  
Ранг, наконец, поднялся окончательно и теперь выглядел куда приличнее, чем с отсечённой головой и пробитой грудиной. Тандеркрекер на периферии сознания подумал, что это последняя капля: пока автоботы отвлеклись, нужно действовать.  
\- Отпусти меня! - со всей мощи заорал десептикон. Встроенные при активации и усовершенствованные Мегатроном генераторы, позволяющие накапливать и обрабатывать невероятное количество энергии, заработали в полную силу.  
Рикошет первым сообразил, что дело пахнет жареным, и врубил заряд энергосети на полную, тем самым приблизив момент побега. Тандеркрекер закричал: по корпусу побежали первые разряды, перегружая и вырубая все близ располагающиеся устройства. Близнецы, помимо всего прочего сплетённые искровой связью, особо остро ощущали накатыващие и стремительно растущие волны электричества. Оптимус отступил, осознавая, что сейчас подобраться к десептикону сложнее всего.  
Тандеркрекер выпустил наружу максимальный заряд, окружая стремительно разлетевшимся полем всё пространство вокруг. Братья синхронно вырубились, приняв на себя большую часть заряда. Воздух мгновенно наполнился запахом горелой проводки и поплавленных пластин металла. Прайм же зарычал, стремительно обрабатывая информацию и просчитывая всевозможные выходы из сложившейся ситуации. Тандеркрекер скинул с себя сеть и, пока противники приходили в себя, в считанные клики трансформировался и взлетел в воздух, наплевав на едва не вывернутое крепление крыла: главное, выбраться отсюда, из зала Всеискры, а потом он решит, что делать дальше. Однако его планам не суждено было сбыться. Близнецы-то, может, и отрубились, но вот Прайм рванул вперёд и едва не успел схватить его за фюзелаж: десептикон обдал фейсплет, скрытый маской, раскалённым воздухом, и пальцы соскользнули с нежно-голубого металла.  
\- Далеко собрался, красавчик? - голос Ранга резанул по аудиосенсорам, и в первый клик Тандеркрекер решил, что он победил. Правда, почти сразу же пришла паника, корпус заклинило, и кон рухнул на пыльный пол грудой металлолома. - Нам ведь столько всего ещё предстоит обсудить, - елейно протянул психиатр.  
Тандеркрекер забарахтался, невольно перешёл в робомод и заскрёб пальцами по кокпиту, пытаясь добраться до искры: он с ужасом осознавал, что яркая звёздочка, горевшая внутри, не двигается. Комок света замер в одном положении и буквально не подавал признаков жизни. Следом же пришло странное чувство опустошения, а за ним мысль, что кончики пальцев, крыльев и носки супинаторов уже не ощущались - словно они начали отмирать.  
\- Полагаю, за такое Мегатрон будет готов отдать куда больше, чем ты предполагал изначально, Оптимус, - психиатр повернулся к лидеру: - Доказал ли я вам свою преданность, мой лорд? И могу ли я остаться и дальше служить на благое дело автоботов?  
\- Можешь, - без запинки отозвался Прайм. - Но к разговору о Матрице и всём остальном мы ещё вернёмся, просто чуть позже. Джаз! Рикошет!  
Близнецы с синхронным стоном активировали оптику и кое-как поднялись, не до конца понимая, почему в корпусах гуляло буквально ошалевшее от заряда напряжение.  
\- Я отключу его для более простой транспортировки, - Ранг подошёл к дрожащему и перепуганному летуну. - Не переживай, мой дорогой друг, тебе нечего бояться, - он широко улыбнулся, обнажая идеальный ряд светлых дентопластин, - пока что.  
Тандеркрекер замотал головой, желая уйти от прикосновения неизвестного существа, однако гладкая ладонь всё же коснулась его лба, и джет завалился набок, теряя сознание. Психиатр удовлетворённо кивнул и выпрямился. Близнецы тем временем окончательно подобрались, бросая друг на друга косые взгляды: им явно придётся уединиться, как только они пересекут границу безопасной территории.  
\- Закрепи его и следи, чтоб не проснулся, - велел Оптимус и перешёл в альт-мод, вставая на колёса. - А вы, - мех мигнул фарами в сторону близнецов, - прикрываете тылы. Ничего, потерпите до кварты.  
Братья козырнули и, усадив вместе Ранга с десептиконом на подставленную платформу тягача, заняли свои места. Процессия двинулась вперёд, уже представляя, кто и чем там займётся.

*** 

Тандеркрекер просыпался медленно. Вокруг стояла оглушающая тишина. Воздух пах несколько затхлой стерильностью. Десептикон попытался пошевелиться и понял, что ничего не выходит: запястья и основания супинаторов были скованы магнитными зажимами с максимальной мощностью. Крылья вывернули почти до упора, болезненно напрягая шарниры, но не выламывая - пока. Лежать на спине было неудобно, но хотя бы не страшно - появилась возможность осмотреться.  
Помещение явно оборудовали где-то под землёй. Слишком уж мрачно, глухо и затхло - словно двери открыли впервые за последние двадцать-тридцать ворн. Тусклая лампа над шлемом слабо освещала потолок, но очертания плотных цепей, крюков, пик, шипованных сетей, свисающих с потолочных балок, всё-таки рассмотреть удалось. Тандеркрекер с трудом сглотнул, одновременно ужасаясь предстоящему будущему и в то же время радуясь, что до настоящего момента его не тронули. Сбоку от платформы виднелся стол на колёсиках, накрытый плотной тканью: сквозь него также проступали силуэты лежащих там предметов, но угол обзора вышел не самым удачным, и десептикон бросил попытки разобраться в ситуации получше.  
Он с шелестом стравил пар и попытался снова поёрзать: вдруг где-нибудь какое-нибудь крепление чуть ослаблено? Вздорный и такой же вспыльчивый, как и сам Тандеркрекер, Вортекс научил его взламывать замки средней сложности. Нащупать бы хоть один подвижный элемент, под который можно запустить отмычку, хранящуюся специально рядом со средним сочленением в сабспейсе - миниатюрном и незаметном при сканировании. Вторую нуль-пушку также деактивировали и сняли с манипулятора, несколько гранат и кинжал с широким плотным лезвием также изъяли. Тандеркрекер остался практически безоружным, но его разум ещё был с ним, поэтому небольшой шанс на выживание имелся.  
Джет принялся ощупывать сначала одно магнитное крепление, потом другое, осторожно поглаживая кончиками пальцем нежное устройство - не хватало ещё, чтобы оно среагировало на его дёрганье, как на попытку сбежать: механизм запросто может автоматически перейти в усиленный режим, тогда ситуация станет критической. Магнитные ленты слабо вибрировали и гудели, пока десептикон возился. Один из сегментов поддался, и обрадованный мех, закусив губу и стараясь не вспоминать о пережитом кошмаре, с особым усердием занялся своей платформой. Через несколько бриймов возни одна лента расщёлкнулась, и Тандеркрекер выудил запястье из плена: теперь-то дело пойдёт куда быстрее!  
\- … нах Мегатрона, - донёсся до десептикона незнакомый голос. А имя лидера болезненно кольнуло в искру: интересно, сознаковцы уже сообразили, что что-то пошло не по плану, когда брат по искре Скайварпа не вернулся домой? - Времени достаточно, успеем как следует его обработать.  
Тёмные двери бесшумно разъехались в стороны, впуская внутрь двоих. Ни того, ни другого Тандеркрекер не знал, равно как и не понимал, чего стоит ожидать. Однако вместо того, чтобы сделать вид, что он до сих пор без сознания, джет испуганно дёрнулся, привлекая к себе лишнее внимание.  
\- Погляди, наш дружок одним супинатором в лагере конов, - насмешливо произнёс тот, что чуть раньше говорил о Мегатроне. - Эй, Макс, ты же сказал, что осмотрел его как следует.  
\- Осмотрел, - Макс приблизился, бесстрашно взирая с высоты своего роста и ширины плечевых блоков на хрупкого, согнувшегося в панической атаке джета. - А он, оказывается, пару сюрпризов у себя припас.  
Макс с лёгкостью отнял отмычку и приковал меха обратно к платформе, не обращая внимания на елозенье и недовольное пыхтение.  
\- Так-то лучше, - лампа над шлемом вспыхнула чуть ярче, и Тандеркрекер рассмотрел второго. - Как тебя зовут, дружочек? - удивительно миролюбиво для автобота поинтересовался он. - Я Скайфайер, но можешь звать меня просто Скай - носитель постарался, знаешь ли, всегда талдычил, что я чем-то похож на небо, отсюда и уклон в один из старых кибертронских диалектов.  
Тандеркрекер возмущённо сверкнул оптикой: какой вежливый нашёлся! И ни капли этот Скай на небо не походил. Разве что на грозовое и с метеоритным дождём, оттенком похожим на оптику. Макс неодобрительно покачал шлемом.  
\- Неразговорчивый упрямец, - с сожалением заметил он, - придётся постараться. Ты, небось, хватку-то подрастерял, а? За столько лет в изгнании.  
\- Ничего я не подрастерял! - оскорбился Скайфайер и расправил крупные крылья, ничуть не уступая Максу в размерах. Тёмная отполированная броня сверкала настолько, что Тандеркрекер сумел рассмотреть в ней собственное отражение: удивительно. - Просто занимался научными исследованиями, а не общением с бестолковыми упырями вроде тебя, Фортресс Максимус.  
\- Нарываешься? - сохраняя тот же ласково-снисходительный тон, уточнил второй автобот. Из-за его спины поднимались широкие траки, слегка припорошённые пылью дорог. Рот искривился в ухмылке, а пальцы опасно сжали край платформы, оставляя на стыке несколько вмятин. Тандеркрекер подумал, что если это двое будут заняты друг другом, он, возможно, всё-таки сумеет вырваться.  
\- Если хочешь выяснить, у кого коннектор крепче, предлагая встретиться вечером после работы, - с той же интонацией отозвался Скайфайер и опустил шлем вниз, вновь возвращаясь к гостю. - Что же, полагаю, ты догадываешься, зачем ты здесь, - констатировал он простой факт.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - не очень громко, но твёрдо ответил Тандеркрекер. - А если бы знал, то не сказал! - храбро добавил он.  
\- Люблю меха, которые держат своё слово, - одобрительно покачал шлемом чёрный автобот с зелёной вставкой в районе брюшных пластин. - Ну что, Макс, приступим? Джаз говорил, в его корпусе встроены невероятные генераторы электричества: было бы интересно поближе их рассмотреть.  
\- Посмотрим, но немного попозже, - многообещающе ухмыльнулся Фортресс Максимус. - Я до всей этой заварушки работал в тюрьме Гаррус-9, там, бывало, приходилось пытать заключённых. И знаешь, что я заметил? Летунам мешают крылья, они сбивают абсолютно всё удовольствие от процесса. Предлагаю первым делом их отсоединить.  
\- Хорошая идея, - поддержал его Скайфайер, - у меня где-то были молотые дентопластины скраплетов… Сейчас найду.  
Тандеркрекер замер, чувствуя, как учащённо начинает биться искра: он попал окончательно и бесповоротно. Выхода нет. Никакого. Хотя бы потому, что джету даже и рассказать-то было нечего: на собрания ходил Старскрим, чуть реже - Скайварп. Его же, как самого бестолкового и неопытного, в стратегию и планы особо не вводили. Только ставили перед фактом, если готовили какую-то конкретную операцию. Что он мог дать автоботам?  
\- Я… я п-правда ничего не знаю, - джет попытался уйти от прикосновения широкой тёмной ладони тюремщика, но тот ласково похлопал его по колену и ввёл несколько кодов в небольшую панель управления, которую десептикон не приметил, пока возился со своими ограничивающими передвижения средствами.  
Магнитные ленты завибрировали, ослабляя воздействие и вытягиваясь. Тандеркрекер, не теряя времени даром, попытался дёрнуть ногой и зарядить дюзой в окуляр танкобота. Тот увернулся в последний миг и, неодобрительно сверкнув едва не оказавшейся выбитой оптикой, вмазал крупный кулак тому в бок. Мех захрипел, ощутив, как разом все внутренние системы замерли, переживая спазм.  
\- Брыкается, упрямец, - сухо констатировал факт Форт Макс. - Ну ничего, мы его ещё приструним. Оптимус сказал, что ты вывел какие-то новые способы… Продемонстрируешь?  
\- Ты слишком вежлив для меха, работавшего в тюрьме, - заметил Скайфайер и рывком откинул со стола плотную ткань, являя свету набор самых разных хирургических инструментов. - Почему?  
Они разговаривали так, словно Тандеркрекера там и не было. Десептикон только-только смог немного расслабиться и стравить горячий пар, когда понял, что его перевернули на кокпит и снова зафиксировали. Бок болел, промятая пластина брони ощущалась очень неприятно. Страха как такового ещё не было, а непосредственность и удивительная вежливость, как верно заметил тёмно выкрашенный учёный, создавала какую-то футуристическую картинку в сознании кона.  
\- А зачем хамить? Я что, неадекват какой-то что ли? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Фортресс Максимус. - Приходилось, правда, применять грубую силу иногда, потому что заключённые громко кричали и отказывались просто разговаривать. Но это бывало довольно редко, - заключил он.  
У Тандеркрекера искра упала куда-то вниз: так вот, что его ждало? Долгие и мучительные пытки? Из-за которых он только и будет, что орать, надрывая вокалайзер? А его за это будут бить? Участи хуже не придумаешь. Страх подступал склизким комком к верху горлового шлюза, сглотнуть его не получалось.  
\- Зафиксируй крылья у основания на спине и вдоль опорной конструкции, иначе он сам себе их сломает и добавит мне лишней работы, - скомандовал Скайфайер и что-то передал собеседнику.  
Тандеркрекер не видел, что это было, но почувствовал, как квадратной формы блокираторы защёлкиваются у него за спиной. Затем через несколько кликов возни вдоль каждого крыла Форт Макс поставил по металлическому стержню, который закрепил у соединяющего шарниры и кончика крыла, придавив самый крайний закрылок. Сами блокираторы немного подняли вверх, окончательно лишая конечности подвижности.  
\- Рука профессионала, - щедро отвесил комплимент товарищу Скайфайер. - Встань в изголовье и следи, чтобы ленты не пережимали энерготок и в то же время блокировали его конвульсии. Иначе он потеряет сознание, а системы начнут отказывать из-за нехватки питания.  
Тандеркрекер почувствовал, что самообладание окончательно попрощалось с ним и рвануло прочь, оставляя голую панику и ничем неприкрытый животный страх.  
Крыльев коснулись такие же гладкие, как и весь остальной корпус, пальцы. Скайфайер склонился над ним со спины и принялся разминать шарниры, расслабляя их в равной степени и готовя к операции. Глубоко в искре десептикону казалось, что крылья просто вырвут и оставят кровоточащие разрывы. Но то, с какой обходительностью вокруг сновал учёный и бывший тюремщик, выбивало из колеи. Пальцы проталкивались в крепления под такими углами, куда даже не залезали даже редкие любовники, и Тандеркрекер на клик устыдился: он оказался в ужасном положении и при этом думал об интиме! Как так можно?  
Ласковые поглаживания и нажатия исчезли, оставляя после тебя. А потом раздалось тихое шипение, воздух наполнился запахом раскалённого металла и горелой проводки. Джет не понял, откуда раздался звук, но когда Скайфайер разогнулся и отложил на столик с инструментами голубое крыло, пришла первая боль. Тандеркрекер всхлипнул и дёрнулся, попытался уйти от ладони Форта Макса, послушно удерживающего его на месте.  
\- Всё-таки коны по-своему красивые, - заметил учёный, - такая обтекаемая форма корпуса, м-м… Любой интербот позавидует. Помнится, знавал я ещё до войны одного инженера, чем-то похожего на нашего гостя. Мы работали вместе в Восе какое-то время, но меня выдернули в Ураю, и наши пути разошлись.  
\- Никогда не любил летунов, - вторил ему Макс. - Занудные, высокомерные, самые лучшие. Тьфу. Пока взлетит, пока разгонится - столько лишнего времени уходит.  
\- Полагаю, ты не видел выступления восских аэрогонщиков? - уточнил Скайфайер и вернулся обратно к десептикону, подрагивающему в чужих руках. Первый ровный срез слегка кровоточил, и мех бережно промокнул ранку кусочком ткани, пропитанным медицинской дезкой высокой зарядки. - Как-нибудь надо будет тебе показать, тогда ты поймёшь, что имеют в виду, когда говорят, что летуны великолепны.  
\- С монстр-траками на смертельной арене ничего не сравнится! - уверенно заявил Форт Макс. - Не думаю, что ты перетянешь меня на свою сторону.  
Скайфайер рассмеялся и снова активировал лезвие резака: опустевший блокиратор немного мешал, поэтому пришлось его приподнять, чтобы идеально выверенным движением отсечь второе крыло. Тандеркрекер на платформе дрожал и всхлипывал, заходясь в предистеричном состоянии. Отложив второе крыло (автобот уже знал, куда их денет), мех обработал порез и даже подул на него прохладным воздухом, чтобы немного смягчить неприятные ощущения.  
\- Так-то лучше, - оценив собственную работу и удовлетворённо кивнув, учёный отключил блокираторы. Металлические стержни, прикреплённые к крыльям, там же и остались, не давая конечностям, уже не подпитываемым напряжением и внутренним энергоном, деформироваться.  
Скайфайер бережно прижёг до сих пор дымящиеся разрезы на отделённых конечностях и вернулся к пленнику с прозрачной банкой, наполненной какой-то стальной крошкой.  
\- В Мёртвой вселенной моими собеседниками были только безмозглые скраплеты, - поделился воспоминаниями чёрный автобот. - Когда я успокоился и смирился с фактом своего изгнания, то занялся их исследованием. И знаешь, что мне удалось выяснить? Раз в поколение рождается паразит с ядовитыми дентопластинами! Это довольно редкое и по-своему уникальное явление. Их яд не похож ни на один, известный нам. В малом количестве он причиняет значительные неудобства, но в большом способен убить.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу знать, каким образом ты до этого дошёл, - весело хохотнул Форт Макс. Его ладони продолжали вжимать десептикона в платформу, лишая подвижности вместе с магнитными лентами. - Видимо, тебе и правда было там скучно.  
\- Ещё как, - ухмыльнулся в ответ тот. - Так, сейчас немного насыпем…  
Куда и зачем, Тандеркрекер спросить не успел. Первые крохи раздробленной стружки он не почувствовал, но через несколько секунд в порезах засвербело, а потом и вовсе начало жечь. Кон всхлипнул и попытался уйти от неприятного чувства.  
\- Вот так-то, - растянул губы в ухмылке Скайфайер. - Ну что же, думаю, на сегодня хватит.  
\- Уверен? - с сомнением отозвался тюремщик и ныне палач. - Он даже омывателя по щекам не пустил.  
\- Всему своё время, - подмигнул ему учёный. - Давай, его нужно перевернуть обратно на спину и немного ослабить крепления, чтобы была возможность менять положение.  
\- По-царски устроишься, малыш, - Форт Макс бережно перевернул его и широко улыбнулся, обнажая неровный ряд дентопластин со сколами. - Тебе предстоит весёлая ночка.  
\- Пока будешь лежать, подумай, с чего начнёшь завтра свой рассказ, - посоветовал пленнику Скайфайер. - Мы придём через двенадцать джооров. Завтра надо будет поработать как следует, иначе лорд Прайм начнёт нервничать и давить, а мы этого не хотим, верно?  
Тандеркрекер с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не плюнуть горячим паром прямо в лицевую пластину склонившегося над ним джета. Останавливал только крупный кулак тюремщика, отпечаток от которого до сих пор напоминал о себе в боку. Джет всхлипнул и попытался отодвинуться, в первый клик с облегчением ощутив, как немного расслабляются его оковы: и правда, можно будет хотя бы перевернуться на бок, чтобы конечности не затекли.  
\- Отдыхай, ТиСи, - фамильярно сократил чужое имя Форт Макс. - Ещё увидимся.  
Скайфайер неторопливо закрыл банку со стружкой и убрал её на место, после чего откатил столик с инструментами в сторону, чуть пригасил освещение и пошёл прочь вместе со своим напарником. Когда в комнате осталась одна-единственная живая искра, Тандеркрекер, наконец, с облегчением выдохнул: да, потерять крылья было неприятно и даже болезненно, но ужасов, о которых шёпотом рассказывали вернувшиеся из плена, не предвиделось. Джет сглотнул, про себя замечая, что было бы неплохо заправиться: с момента последнего куба энергона прошло много времени… Но кто же знал, что ощущения растянутся на дольше?

*** 

Десептикон был готов признать своё поражение тем же вечером - вернее, ночью. Казалось бы, безобидная и даже почти безболезненная процедура не пугала, но последствия, которые Громовержец переживал в течение нескольких часов, наглядно продемонстрировали, насколько дальновидными были его мучители. Порезы уже не кровоточили, но саднили. Однако лежать на спине было неудобно. Жёсткая платформа раздражала, приходилось пытаться принять положение, в котором спина не касалась пласта металла. Форт Макс ослабил крепления, но не хватало буквально одного-двух сантиметров, чтобы действительно удобно улечься на бок. Из-за этого Тандеркрекер весь вечер и всю ночь проёрзал.  
И ладно бы, если бы порезы постепенно заживали, затягивались саморемонтом. Но стружка мешала, постоянно перемещаясь в открытом пространстве. Изначально лёгкий дискомфорт не мешал, но чем больше проходило времени, чем дольше десептикон оставался наедине с собой, тем сильнее ощущение раздражения отвлекало его. Постоянное жжение, затёкшие конечности и невозможность расслабиться сильно давили на меха морально. Хронометр сбился буквально через пять-шесть джооров, и без того длинная ночь в подвале, под землёй, растянулась.  
Когда послышалась пружинистая поступь, Тандеркрекер сначала не поверил собственным аудиосенсорам. Ему нет-нет, а казалось, что кто-то вокруг бродит. Иногда до воспалённого сознания долетали ревущие порывы ветра - информационный вакуум, образовавшийся вокруг, заставлял нервничать. Притупившееся чувство времени, отсутствие осознания своего местоположения, волнение за десептиконов и в частности братьев, которые понятия не имели, чем обернулась изначально безобидная задумка. Громовержец заёрзал, с трудом облизнул сухие губы, вспомнив в очередной раз о том, что в баках осталось мало энергона.  
\- Привет, как дела? - сегодня Скайфайер пришёл в гордом одиночестве. - Удобно было? - мех подошёл поближе и постучал пальцами по платформе. - Форт Макс сегодня занят другим пленником, поэтому мы пообщаемся тет-а-тет.  
Тандеркрекер промолчал и дёрнулся, когда ладонь учёного накрыла его кокпит в успокаивающем жесте. Автобот понимающе улыбнулся и отошёл, исчезая из поля зрения.  
\- Ты подумал о том, что расскажешь сегодня? - донёсся до меха чуть приглушённый голос. - Или мне придётся приступить к полноценному допросу? - послышался звук прокручивающихся колёс, и автобот вывез на пустое пространство квадратное жёсткое кресло с металлическими кандалами.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - упрямо повторил срывающимся голосом Тандеркрекер. - Правда, ничего. Меня не п-пускали на собрания, я не владею… и-информацией.  
\- Дело в том, что несмотря на присутствие (либо отсутствие) меха на совещании во время обсуждении стратегии, бот всё равно обладает некоторым уровнем знаний. Как минимум, - принялся рассуждать Скайфайер, нависнув над пленником, - ты знаком с общей обстановкой, которая может отличаться по взгляду снаружи и изнутри. Также ты наверняка знаешь о слухах, которые бродят среди сознаковцев. А может, кто-то что-то рассказал по секрету… Меня интересует именно это. Даже если тебе кажется, что это нечто… незначительное, - подобрал мучитель верное слово.  
\- Нет… пожалуйста, нет! - взмолился Тандеркрекер: от воображаемой гордости не осталось и следа. В том, что Скайфайер был специалистом в своей области, десептикон не сомневался. Его нарочитая неторопливость и продуманность уже приоткрывала завесу мастерства автоботского палача. А осознание того, что всё это - реальность, пугало как никогда.  
\- Повторюсь ещё раз, - мех прихватил подбородок джета пальцами и, крепко сжав его, приподнял: - Будет очень неприятно и даже больно. Но ты можешь избежать этой участи. Просто расскажи мне всё, что знаешь.  
Десептикон промычал что-то невразумительное, что Скайфайер принял за несогласие. Кивнув больше самому себе, он выпрямился и взял со своего стола с пыточными инструментами ошейник с топорщащимися по бокам от застёжками. Орудие защёлкнулось на горловых магистралях десептикона, и мех взвизгнул, ощутив, как безжалостно обманчиво мягкие ворсинки впились ему в кабели чуть ниже затылка. Они разрывали покрытие основных магистралей, фиксируя своё положение в залитых внутренним энергоном ранках, мешая тому же пресловутому саморемонту излечить небольшие повреждения. Новое неприятное ощущение.  
\- Объясняю, что это за приспособление, - учёный обошёл пленника и замер над панелью управления ремплатформы. - Ошейник будет посылать точечные импульсы прямиком в твой нейроствол. Чем больше ты дёргаешься, тем сильнее воздействие. Как только я собью привычный для тебя ритм работы корпуса, энергон станет поступать ко всем внутренним системам абсолютно неравномерно, что приведёт к багам и, возможно, что-нибудь даже перегорит - это зависит от степени апгрейдов твоего корпуса. Но поскольку ты нужен мне живым, во всяком случае пока что, я не буду доводить тебя до грани дезактива.  
Чем больше Скайфайер говорил, тем сильнее мотал шлемом Тандеркрекер. Десептикон забился, завертелся гибкой сегментированной глоссой, пытаясь вырваться. Силы стремительно иссякали, а паника застилала разум, лишая рассудка. Громовержец боялся до слива отработки: он не представлял, сможет ли дожить до того мгновения, когда собраться вытащат его из западни. А предстоящие ужасы, до которых с лёгкостью дойдёт извращённым разум автобота, ничуть не укладывались под макушкой шлема кона.  
\- Когда твоя искра погаснет, я заберу генераторы для более детального ознакомления, - с ошеломляющей нежностью изрёк учёный. - Тебе будет без разницы, а я смогу принести пользу лорду Прайма.  
\- Не надо! - взмолился Тандеркрекер. - Пожалуйста, я ничего не знаю! Даже каких-то мелочей! Сказал же, у меня не было допуска!  
\- Был. Просто ты пока не понимаешь, какого уровня, - возразил Скайфайер: - Я сейчас отключу магнитные крепления, и ты пересядешь в допросное кресло. Вздумаешь дёрнуться - получишь разряд прямиком в эндоскелет. Заодно проверим, помогут тебе твои генераторы или нет в столь неординарных обстоятельствах.  
Тандеркрекер всхлипнул и закусил губу, борясь с самим собой. Его не слышали, и это угнетало. Автобот явно был нацелен выжать из него максимум и даже больше: лучше бы Оптимус Прайм погасил его искру, когда была такая возможность. Всё лучше, чем оказаться в плену без возможности выбраться. Скайфайер тем временем реально ослабил магнитные ленты, и десептикон осторожно поднялся: к его неприятному удивлению оказалось, что учёный был выше, шире и крупнее его - в рукопашном бою они, возможно, и были на равных, но автобот мог запросто вырубить его одной только командой ошейника. Пришлось подчиниться и пересесть в жёсткое, жутко неудобное допросное кресло.  
\- Хорошо, - одобрительно покачал шлемом Скайфайер и зафиксировал его конечности в металлических кандалах, - а теперь поехали. Я хочу показать тебе свою коллекцию, - нетерпение в голоса палача казалось насмешкой.  
Тандеркрекер попытался достучаться до своих по приват-каналу, однако связь глохла мгновенно. Помимо того, что они находились на одной из подземных баз, вокруг, видимо, стояла очень хорошая блокировка, глушащая любого рода сигналы. Десептикон, несмотря на внешнее смирение, до последнего не хотел верить, что он погиб. Мегатрон и Старскрим предпримут всё, что в их силах, чтобы спасти неопытного товарища, попавшего в передрягу. Скайварп мог бы забрать его за несколько кликов, но не зная конкретных координат, рассчитывать на это было глупо.  
\- Что скажешь? - поинтересовался Скайфайер, когда перевёз пленника в следующую комнату: более широкую, освещаемую такими же лампами, украшенную вделанными в стены и потолок крюками, с разного размера и прочностью цепями. Центр пыточной был расчищен, но у стен ровно и аккуратно стояли самые разные приспособления, не внушающие десептикону доверия. - Раз ты джет, значит, любишь летать. А значит, в восторге от высоты. Поэтому предлагаю начать с вон той замечательной штуки - она называется “дыба-подвес”. Сейчас я всё подготовлю, а ты пока посиди.  
Тандеркрекер дёрнулся и сжался, хрипло гоняя вентиляцию. Пока автобот готовил пространство, кон судорожно осматривался. Правда, вместо того, чтобы следить за действия палача, мех понял, что допросное кресло начало что-то делать. Опустив взгляд вниз, Громовержец ничего не обнаружил, но плотно прилегающие ноги, руки и спина что-то ощущали: обдумав немного непостоянные сигналы, пленник понял, что кресло слабенько то нагревалось, то охлаждалось. Это было терпимо на данном этапе, но если буквально поддать жару, то сидеть на пыточном оборудовании будет очень неприятно. Крылья всё также саднили, но автобот не стал добавлять туда стружку снова, хотя саморемонт - сколько он ни пытался - так и не сумел хотя бы немного затянуть повреждения: что-то было не так.  
\- Ну что же, пора начинать, - Скайфайер вернулся к нему и отстегнул, отпугнув проскользнувшую на периферии сознания догадку. - Пойдём, пришло время как следует поработать.  
Тандеркрекер поднял шлем и потерял дар речи: с потолка спустили крупный крюк, через который перекинули довольно плотную толстую цепь. Её конец венчали два наруча, идеально фиксирующие чужие запястья. Десептикон испуганно дёрнулся, позабыв об ошейнике, и тут же завалился вперёд на колени, не чувствуя ничего, кроме дурацкой щекотки. Не самое приятное щекочущее чувство сопровождалось стремительно нарастающим чувством онемения конечностей - а после него всполохи боли, когда заблокированные участки вновь начинали пропускать жизненно важную подпитку энергона. Скайфайер схватил пленника за плечевой блок и резко дёрнул вверх, после чего толкнул вперёд, к первому из многих предстоящих устройству.  
\- Я думал, ты довольно сознательный мех, - разочарованно протянул учёный, - а ты решил проверить мои слова. Что же, в какой-то степени могу понять твоё любопытство. Я до определённого времени тоже не знал, что это такое. Кстати, это устройство собрал Персептор - передать ему слова благодарности от твоего имени? - лукаво ухмыльнулся автобот.  
Тандеркрекер, ничего не видя перед собой, снова споткнулся о собственные ноги и рухнул на колени, переживая малоприятное возвращение чувствительности корпуса и его частей. За спиной раздался лязг, и по очереди на каждый манипулятор надели по наручу. Затем их свели за спиной и крепко зафиксировали. Десептикон всхлипнул и застонал, когда шуршащая цепь потянула его вверх.  
Он поднялся и даже привстал на носочки, а потом… потом всё его естество прострелило очень чёткое осознание: его не будут щадить. Скайфайера вызвали, чтобы выпытать из него максимум информации. Автоботский палач и учёный в одном лице не станет довольствоваться малым: то, что десептикона до сих пор буквально не разобрали на части, означало только одно - агония будет долгой и очень мучительной. Насилие доставляло этой фракции особое, ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Оно могло быть грубым и кровавым, а могло быть элегантным и невероятно изящным. Никто не знал, какой вариант лучше. Плечевые шарниры заскрипели, десептикон совсем не по-храброму взвизгнул. Его корпус подняли в воздух, вынуждая хрупкие плечевые сочленения принять на себя весь его вес - немалый даже без крыльев.  
\- Вот так-то, - одобрительно изрёк откуда-то снизу Скайфайер. - Теперь всё так, как и должно быть. Ну что же, ТиСи, попробуем поговорить ещё раз?  
Незаживающие раны отсутствующих крыльев зудели, корпус слабо лагал, с трудом избавляясь от последствий резкого импульса ошейника, затылок болел, а манипуляторы грозили в любое мгновение провернуться и сломаться, причиняя нестерпимую боль и мучения. Тандеркрекер неосознанно отрицательно замотал шлемом, боясь лишний раз дёрнуться - вес его корпуса пугал. Джет всегда считал себя меха средних размеров, вооружённый в нужной степени, обладающий особой искрой, которая и подарила ему его имя. Но вместо гордости и надежды на лучшее будущее Тандеркрекер испытывал сейчас один только страх и противно пищащую надежду, что его найдут и заберут из этого ужасного, отвратительного места.  
\- Начнём с малого, - учёный обошёл его по кругу, с удовольствием рассматривая получившуюся картинку. - Какое настроение у десептиконов? Что больше всего волнует на данный момент? О чём беспокоится Мегатрон?  
\- Ни о чём, - с трудом выдавил из себя дрожащим голосом Тандеркрекер. - Ничего… нет.  
В тёмных пальцах палача что-то сверкнуло, а через несколько кликов бедренную пластину поразил всплеск боли, сопровождаемый жжением. Десептикон вскрикнул и дёрнулся: плечи опасно захрипели.  
\- Повторяю вопрос: какое настроение у десептиконов? - терпеливо уточнил Скайфайер. - За каждый неверный ответ ты будешь получать один удар энергохлыстом. - У нас много времени, а я не тороплюсь, так что…  
Время тянулось невероятно медленно, сбитый хронометр восстановлению уже не подлежал.  
Скайфайер кружил вокруг хищной птицей, терпеливо выжидающей, когда можно будет прикончить свою жертву. Его мастерски нанесённые удары практически не переплетались друг с другом, из-за чего создавалось обманчивое ощущение, что корпус горел болезненными всполохами равномерно. Однако больнее всего было получать по начавшим подтекать порезам на спине: крыльев с каждым кликом не хватало всё больше. И если сначала корпус обманчиво решил, что это временно, то теперь, когда внутри поселилось знание о постоянстве, о том, что потерянные конечности в ближайшее время не вернутся, сместился центр тяжести, по-другому стало восприниматься всё, что окружало джета. И эти мелкие детали, собранные воедино, сводили с ума похлеще чётких ударов.  
Тандеркрекер вертелялся и юлил, неспособный уменьшить боль и избежать лишнего болезненного всполоха. Скайфайер что-то говорил, о чём-то спрашивал, иногда рассуждал, продляя агонию. А десептикон в ответ лишь всхлипывал и слабо вздрагивал, не зная, куда деться, чтобы не стало ещё хуже. Манипуляторы начинали затекать, скованные напряжением плечевые шарниры грозили в любой момент с хрустом провернуться, выворачивая руки из креплений. И это ломало похлеще, чем отсутствующие крылья. Автоботский палач был прав: всё только начиналось.  
Было непонятно, сколько прошло времени, когда учёный прекратил свои измывательства и отошёл в сторону. Тандеркрекер крупно дрожал и всхлипывал, с искусанных губ срывались рваные стоны и просьбы прекратить. Иногда проскальзывали имена братьев - что Старскрима, что Скайварпа. Искра рвалась и билась о ложемент, над которым в обычное время просто парила, окутанная протуберанцами. Казалось, ещё немного, и живительный сгусток энергии прожжёт металл и кокпит и рванёт прочь, стремясь вернуться в безопасную среду - даже если это будет означать, что Тандеркрекер как таковой погаснет.  
\- Как продвигаются дела? - чужие интонации не сразу долетели до разбитого сознания пленника. - Что-нибудь известно?  
\- Да, кое-что есть, - Скайфайер довольно усмехнулся, - я подготовлю сегодня первоначальный доклад для Прайма. Думаю, ему понравится.  
Тандеркрекер слушал их вполуха. Ему казалось, что он больше кричал и дёргался, было непонятно, на основании чего автоботский изгнанник, вернувшийся из небытия, сделал свои выводы. Но уточнять и спорить пленник был не в силах.  
\- Подменить тебя? - поинтересовался Форт Макс. - Отличная работа. Сразу чувствуется рука мастера.  
\- Полагаю, на сегодня хватит, - отрицательно покачал шлемом Скайфайер. - Ему нужно немного отдохнуть. Что скажешь, если мы протестируем молитвенник и… гм, каонский сейф?  
\- Это не слишком? - нарочито заботливо, словно издеваясь, уточнил танкобот. - Может, достаточно будет одного молитвенника?  
\- ТиСи - крепкий мех, Макс, он выдержит, - Скайфайер подошёл к обессиленному пленнику и мягко погладил того по щеке. - Красив, паршивец. Прямо как Старскрим… Смотрю на него и вспоминаю наши общие, ещё довоенные проекты.  
\- Ты работал со Старскримом? - едва заметно удивился Форт Макс и подошёл к рычагу, удерживающему цепь в заданном положении. Автобот медленно опустил испытуемого на пол, после чего зафиксировал рычаг и вернулся к товарищу по фракции. - Не знал. Чем вы занимались?  
\- Да так, всем понемногу, - отмахнулся учёный и с удовольствием, любовно, словно партнёра, погладил железное устройство, которое десептикону никак не удавалось рассмотреть.  
Плечевые шарниры будто не верили в то, что нагрузка исчезла. Онемение и ложное чувство, что они вот-вот сломаются, проходило, уступая место дрожи и возвращению чувствительности. Корпус горел и дрожал, снова и снова переживая свежие воспоминания о болезненных ударах. В баках надрывно заурчало.  
\- Надо дать ему заправиться, - Форт Макс перевёл взгляд с пленника на мучителя: - Где энергон?  
\- Там в стене энергарий, - ответил учёный. - Поищи пока что-нибудь слабозаряженное, а я подготовлю нашего гостя к следующей процедуре.  
Громовержец всхлипнул, когда на шее, поверх обманчиво мягкого ошейника, застегнули стальные кандалы. Скайфайер идеально выверенными движениями защёлкнул наручи на запястье и на коленях, вынуждая десептикона оказаться в скрюченном положении без возможности выпрямиться или перевернуться. Форт Макс вернулся с бледно-розовым кубом топлива и надорвал оболочку, поднёс его к чужим губам.  
\- Ты должен заботиться о себе, - проворковал танкобот. - Давай, малыш, надо заправиться.  
Немного пришедший в себя Тандеркрекер резко рванул вперёд и с невероятной злобой сжал челюсти на чужих пальцах. Корпус перевесил, и мех завалился набок, сопровождаемый жуткой руганью. Фортресс Максимус, недолго думая, со всей силы треснул его по шлему, и десептикон провалился в спасительное небытие.  
\- Вот ведь ржавый оплавок! - сплюнул палач, выпрямляясь и рассматривая отметины на фалангах. По пальцам заструились тоненькие капли энергона из прокусов. - Хватило же наглости!  
\- Не хочет по-хорошему, будем по-плохому, - пожал плечевыми блоками Скайфайер. - Полагаю, тридцать шесть джооров на первый раз дадут ему возможность подумать о ситуации и о своём поведении. Помоги мне.  
Вдвоём автоботы откатили от стены в центр комнаты небольшой квадратный сейф. Активировав устройство, Скайфайер закрепил его в углублении в полу выщелкнувшимся основанием, после чего раскрыл дверь. Форт Макс с лёгкостью подхватил пленника на руки и аккуратно, словно собственное дитя, устроил его внтри. Каонский сейф с радостью принял в свои объятия новую жертву - пахло внутри довольно противно, но оба автобота проигнорировали резкий всполох запаха. Скрюченный десептикон, зафиксированный молитвенником, идеально помещался в железной коробке: сверху, над шлемом, даже оставалось немного места. Хотя толку от этого не было - только лживая надежда, что получится извернуться и как-то выбраться из адского приспособления.  
\- Так, я поставил таймер. Нужно будет приходить каждые три джоора и проверять, всё ли в порядке, - проинструктировал сознаковца Скайфайер: - Им давно не пользовались. Я всё осмотрел, но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.  
\- Врубай, - оскалился второй палач. - Давно не видел это чудо в действии.  
Учёный покачал шлемом, захлопнул дверь, оставляя пленика в темноте в замкнутом пространстве, и включил машину. Основание в полу задребезжало и через несколько кликов прокрутилось, вставая в пазы и фиксируя положение. Сначала медленно, а затем постепенно ускоряясь, каонский сейф начал вибрировать и вращаться с разной частотой, создавая премерзкое ощущение тряски.  
\- Какая красота, - глумливо растянул губы в ухмылке Форт Макс. - Как думаешь, он скоро начнёт кричать?  
\- М-м… делаю ставку на шесть джооров, - выдал свою версию Скайфайер. - Будем наблюдать по камерам.  
\- А я тогда на десять. Мне кажется, он крепче, чем ты думаешь, - принял ставку танкобот. - Если проиграешь, с тебя свидание.  
\- Свидание? - в первый клик автобот, казалось, даже удивился. - У тебя очень необычные представления об отношениях, - наигранно смутился он и тут же посерьёзнел: - Хорошо. Если проиграешь ты - официально станешь моим ассистентом.  
\- Договорились, - Фортресс Максимус протянул ему манипулятор, и автоботы закрепили спор.  
Однако они оба оказались неправы: Тандеркрекер закричал почти через двадцать семь джооров с момента включения ужасной машины.  
*** 

Десептикон медленно приходил в себя и не сразу понял, где он и что происходит. Молитвенник не давал ему никакой возможности шевелиться, из-за чего части корпуса снова и снова сводила судорога, в любой грозящая развернуться во всю свою мощь. Тандеркрекер мгновенно осознал, что он был где-то заперт, но комната почему-то вращалась, дезориентируя. Отсутствие света, хорошая звукоизоляция и вибрация, сводящая с ума, давили хуже разговоров о том, что десептикон должен и чего не должен делать.  
Спина упиралась в одну из стенок, из-за порезы снова разболелись. Напряжение, скопившееся внутри из-за ударов энергохлыста, требовало выхода наружу. Однако если выпустить его, то слишком маленькое пространство, наоборот, вернёт отдачу ещё большую, чем была сейчас. Пришлось сжать дентопластины и затихнуть, обречённо прислушиваясь.  
Тандеркрекеру было страшно. До этого он хотя бы понимал, что происходит, где и с кем он находится, а сейчас кон остался один на один с самим собой и своими мыслями. Чувства, подогреваемые болью и усиливающейся дезориентацией, возрастали в паническом направлении в геометрической прогрессии. В шлем лезла всякая отработка, а оглушающая тишина её только подогревала. Десептикон с каждым кликом всё больше убеждался в том, что он попал. Придут ли его спасать? Неизвестно. Надежда ещё теплилась где-то глубоко внутри, но с каждым мгновением начинала таять.  
Зачем он полез тогда в зал Всеискры? Это было настолько глупо и непродуманно, что его поимка автоботами казалась самым адекватным наказанием за свою недальновидность. Он не просчитал пути отступления, упустил столько возможностей выбраться и вернуться целым и невредимым, что его везению мало кто мог искренне позавидовать. Искра никак не отзывалась на братьев по установившейся связи, и оттого Тандеркрекер чувствовал себя одиноким, всеми покинутым. Металлические стены давили, отрезая от внешнего мира. Страх возрастал пропорционально убывающей надежды, и в один прекрасный миг десептикон понял, что больше не может терпеть: крик сорвался с потрескавшихся губ и взорвался внутри тюрьмы. Было ли слышно его снаружи, Тандеркрекер не знал, но продолжал орать, дёргаться и биться о стены, пытаясь выпутаться из липких цепей одиночества и страха, незнания будущего.  
Прошло очень много времени, прежде чем непрекращающееся вращение остановилось. Послышался скрежет, но Громовержец на него уже не среагировал. Оптику застилала мутная пелена всех своих ошибок и убивающих душу негативных чувств. Некто по ту сторону клетки молчал, и на какое-то мгновение десептикон подумал, что сознаковцы его нашли, что ещё клик, и его освободят из плена! Внутрь хлынул слишком яркий для отвыкшей от него оптики свет. Чьи-то сильные манипуляторы подцепили скованного джета и извлекли наружу, словно новорождённую искру.  
\- С каждым днём ты нравишься мне всё больше и больше, - незнакомый хриплый голос резанул перегруженные гробовой тишиной аудиосенсоры. - Такой прекрасный и такой отважный…  
Тандеркрекер всхлипнул и разразился рыданиями. По щекам потёк омыватель, пока десептикона освобождали. Пелена немного спала, и мех сумел рассмотреть чёрные супинаторы Скайфайера: последняя надежда на освобождение исчезла в пропасти безумия.  
\- Пожалуйста… не надо… хватит… - звуки глохли ещё на подходе, бессильная ярость на самого себя прошла, уступая место смирению. Он больше не выдержит, с него хватит.  
\- К сожалению, я вынужден продолжить свою работу, - покачал шлемом Скайфайер и поднял его вверх. - Ты ещё не ответил за вчерашнее, поэтому Прайм разрешил немного ужесточить меры по твоему допросу.  
\- Мне жаль, - с трудом выдавил из себя Тандеркрекер, с омерзением чувствуя приятное тепло от честплейта палача. - Я не хотел.  
\- Ты отказался от привычного способа заправки, так что придётся пойти обходным путём, - учёный вернулся в лабораторию, где лишил десептикона крыльев. - Форт Макс с радостью согласился в этом подсобить. Надеюсь, ты будешь хорошо себя вести? Иначе мне придётся приложить ещё больше усилий к твоему усмирению. Как только ты заправишься, мы поговорим.  
Тандеркрекер всхлипнул, ощутив под собой жёсткую платформу: молитвенник всё также сковывал его в скрючевшемся положении, поэтому активировать магнитные крепления не было нужды. Десептикон почувствовал чужие пальцы на бедренном сочленении и с трудом повернул шлем в сторону, словно недоумевая, зачем кто-то полез туда?  
\- Открывайся, красавчик, - едко усмехнулся Форт Макс, - будем завтракать.  
Ужас затопил сознание быстрее, чем пленник рассчитывал: он завизжал на ультразвуке и дёрнулся, даже в скованном состоянии отползая от мучителя. Крупная ладонь автобот дёрнула его за супинатор, подтаскивая поближе.  
И сколько бы Громовержец на бился, всё было напрасно: под макушкой шлема вспыхнула одна-единственная мысль, подтолкнувшая его к тому, что это поможет спасти хоть какую-то часть собственного достоинства. Генераторы внутри заработали, собирая полученное вчера (или сколько прошло времени с того момента?) напряжение. Энергия захлестнула меха с головой, и Тандеркрекер снова заорал. По корпусу побежала стремительно разрастающаяся статика, и Форт Макс отпрянул.  
В первое мгновение десептикону показалось, что ему удалось изменить положение дел. Однако палач неожиданно подался вперёд и навалился на него, намертво придавливая к платформе. Напряжение рвануло по нейроцепям, стремясь поразить противника - однако несобранность, невнимательность, опустошение и истощённость сыграли против него. Будь Тандеркрекер чуть-чуть собраннее, у него что-нибудь бы да получилось. Но вместо этого Форт Макс рассмеялся, сопровождаемый удивлённым и одновременно довольным взглядом второго учёного.  
\- Это было приятно. Можно ещё? - прошипел ему прямо в фейсплет танкобот. - Какая же ты сладкая гаечка!  
Его манипулятор снова оказался между ног десептикона и с хрустом, резким рывком, оторвал паховую пластину. Тандеркрекер заорал, забарахтался, пытаясь пнуть насильника, однако удерживающий его молитвенник сыграл против него.  
\- Чем больше я на тебя смотрю, тем сильнее тебя хочу, - проникновенно признался Фортресс Максимус. - Да, Скайфайер? Этого малыша невозможно не хотеть.  
\- Есть такое, - бывший изгнанник гадко усмехнулся. - Заправь его. Сегодня будет долгий день.  
Тандеркрекер ничего перед собой не видел, но чувствовал, как автоботский ублюдок пристраивается. Послышался щелчок - видимо, разошлась чужая паховая броня. А через несколько кликов внутрь протиснулся крупный шланг с твёрдой насадкой, до предела раздвигая приёмные кольца. Внутри что-то хрустнуло, и десептикон заорал с новой силой, забился, однако палач с лёгкостью удерживал скованного пленника.  
\- Ох, Скай, это что-то с чем-то, - пробормотал довольный Форт Макс. - Если он переживёт допрос, мне было хотелось поразвлечься с ним в более горизонтальной плоскости.  
\- Я не против, - пожал плечевыми блоками Скайфайер. - Хуже не будет.  
Тандеркрекер всхлипнул. В бак с силой протолкнулась прорезиненная жёсткая насадка. Но она была слишком крупной для него, из-за чего некоторые капли энергона невольно скатывались на в бак, а прямиком на оголённые кабели и внутренние системы. Боль и тяжесть из-за чужого топлива, неподходящего джету, добивали и без того слабый дух десептикона. Если о пытках, чисто в теории, Громовержец ещё мог бы кому-то рассказать, то о насильственной заправке, которая в обычное время походила на очень интимный процесс сродни коннекту, да ещё и с колёсным, мех хотел бы забыть раз и навсегда.  
Сопротивление быстро угасало, уступая место безразличию. Форт Макс баловался тем, что заливал пленника и откачивал энергон обратно, наслаждаясь приятной узостью и болевыми спазмами, которые нет-нет, а прихватывали десептикона. Джет уже даже не плакал, глядя куда-то в потолок абсолютно пустым взглядом. В шлеме зияла неописуемая пустота. Все чувства будто бы притупились, не в силах справиться с накопившимся стрессом. Будь что будет, Тандеркрекер уже был не в силах с этим справиться.  
Форт Макс довольно заурчал и, наконец, вытащил свой шланг из вывернутой приёмной системы десептикона. Ухмыльнувшись, он игриво покачал им из стороны в сторону, привлекая внимание учёного. Скайфайер в свою очередь одобрительно покачал шлемом и отвернулся, принявшись чем-то громыхать. Танкобот поднялся, с явным нежеланием покидая пленника. Тандеркрекер всхлипнул в последний раз и затих, невидящим взором глядя в никуда. Тяжёлое топливо плохо перерабатывалось, зря он вчера заартачился - надо было принять куб и выпить так, оно всяко пошло бы легче, чем эта отработка, которой его сейчас накачали. Огромная ладонь Форт Макса коснулась его губ, и десептикон инстинктивно дёрнулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения.  
\- Тише, малыш, - нежно проворковал палач, - ты немного испачкался, - он стёр излишки топлива, добравшиеся до горлового шлюза, и слизнул их, имитируя импровизированный поцелуй. Тандеркрекера передёрнуло.  
\- Ну, раз мы отдохнули и немного отвлеклись, самое время вернуться к работе, - Скайфайер обошёл платформу и чем-то звякнул.  
Громовержец почувствовал, как его подняли и помогли сесть: так было немного легче, чем когда он лежал с насильно разведёнными в сторону ногами. Приёмная система саднила, посылая болевые сигналы и предупреждения об ошибках на внутренний экран. Ввёрнутые внутрь лепестки мембраны мешались, и десептикону, хотевшемуся сжаться, сгорбиться, приходилось, наоборот, по мере возможностей раскидываться, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить нежные системы. По ногам тёк и начинал застывать энергон танкобота, образуя липкую и очень неприятную плёнку на броне.  
\- Хорошо, - Скайфайер подкатил к платформе крупное кресло и уселся в него с видом психотерапевта, готового внимать исповеди своего пациента. - Сегодня меня интересуют заначки десептиконов. Конкретные места с описанием того, что там находится. С чего начнём? - он сцепил пальцы в замок и выжидающе уставился на испытуемого. Форт Макс замер по другую сторону, сложив манипуляторы на разноцветном честплейте и постукивая кончиками пальцев по предплечью.  
Тандеркрекер некоторое время молчал, сначала не понимая, чего от него хотят, а потом собираясь с силами. Автоботы ведь наверняка всё узнают. Бесполезно было сопротивляться и отбрыкиваться. Если не через него, то как-нибудь ещё они дойдут до нужной им информации. Ходили слухи, что Прайм успел подгрести под себя один из последних Институтов, в котором работали мнемохирурги - и некоторые из них добровольно присоединились к рядам автоботской армии. Достаточно позвать любого из них, и все тайны Громовержца вылезут наружу: но это слишком лёгкий способ, да? Или у цереброврачей были куда более важные дела, нежели пытки несчастных пленных?  
\- ТиСи? - негромко позвал погрузившегося в себя меха Скайфайер.  
\- Звуковые каньоны, Марганцевые горы, - свистящим шёпотом, эхом отскакивающим от стен, произнёс Тандеркрекер. И дёрнулся, окончательно осознав, что сил сопротивляться у него не осталось. Он предавал себя, Мегатрона и всю свою фракцию: после такого даже смерть не искупит его грехов. Но переживать пытку в замкнутом пространстве не хотелось, равно как и висеть на цепи с ощущением, что в любое мгновение корпус его подведёт и надломится. - Там есть несколько… хранилищ.  
\- Очень хорошо, - одобрительно покачал шлемом Скайфайер, - что в них?  
\- Не знаю. Боеприпасы? Энергон? - отозвался десептикон. - Никогда там не был. Слышал только, как другие коны обсуждали свои вылазки.  
\- Замечательно, - учёный откинулся на спинку стула и уложил ногу на ногу. - Какие-нибудь конкретные координаты? - Тандеркрекер точно не знал, но в памяти всплыли словесные описания: например, осколок камня, похожий на кристалл редкой горной породы. Или ущелье, длиной достигающее много метров. Кто не знал точных мест, мог найти хранилища по внешним признакам. И автоботы теперь были в их числе.  
\- А что насчёт Тарна? - поинтересовался Скайфайер. - До меня доходили слухи, что ваш учёный, кажется, Шоквейв, засел сейчас там и что-то создаёт. О чём речь?  
\- Тарн? - глупо переспросил джет. - Я их ещё не видел.  
\- Кого их? - зацепился за неожиданное слово автоботский палач. - Я спрашивал про город, ТиСи, но ты меня заинтриговал.  
Тандеркрекер дёрнулся и тем самым выдал себя: он поднял затравленный взгляд на алчно блещущего оптикой учёного и попытался отрицательно покачать шлемом. Но было уже поздно.  
\- Мы можем растянуть нашу беседу, ТиСи, - мех поднялся и подошёл к нему, наклонился, всем своим естеством давя на беззащитного и уязвимого десептикона. - А можем быстренько всё обсудить и закончить. На сегодня.  
Тандеркрекер всхлипнул, неспособый сопротивляться и отбиваться. Он обессиленно уронил шлем на платформу, не чувствуя манипуляторов и ног: шарниры, долгое время державшиеся в одном положении, кажется, всё-таки переклинило. Боль уходила, уступая место онемению и периодически вспыхивающим разрядам из-под ошейника на горловых магистралях.  
\- Спецотряд десептиконов, - едва шевеля губами, произнёс он, наконец. - Поговаривали, что Мегатрон хочет создать спецотряд с особыми способностями. Его членов назовут именами городов - в дань Кибертрону и дому нашего великого лидера.  
\- Сколько конкретно меха? О каких способностях идёт речь? Когда этот спецотряд должен вступить в войну? - оживился автобот. Форт Макс с неменьшим интересом замер рядом. Тандеркрекеру показалось, что если оба палача разом надавят на него ладонями, то просто уничтожат его жалкую, ни на что непригодную искру.  
\- Не знаю. Это только слухи, - сжался пленник под тяжёлым взглядом палачей. - Шоквейв… этим проектом руководит Шоквейв. Когда мы его спасали, создание этого отряда было одной из причин спасательной операции.  
Вот, откуда десептикон об этом знал! Кто-то из старших товарищей случайно проговорился в его присутствии. Но тогда возможность одолеть и низвергнуть автоботов стояла выше, чем сам факт владения этим простым знанием. И сейчас Тандеркрекер понял, о чём говорил его мучитель, подразумевая нечто “незначительное”. Краем аудиосенсора услышанный возглас вылился в крупицу невероятно ценной информации.  
\- Это очень интересно, - Скайфайер поднял взгляд на второго автобота. - Что думаешь? На сегодня хватит? Дадим нашему юному другу немного отдохнуть и придти в себя после столь плодотворной работы?  
\- Да. Думаю, да, - спустя несколько кликов, отозвался Форт Макс. - Я уже подготовил камеру по твоей просьбе.  
\- Хорошо, - Скайфайер потянул к пленнику, и Громовержец снова дёрнулся в попытке избежать контакта. Однако автобот с лёгкостью перехватил его и расщёлкнул молитвенник.  
Конечности безвольно опустились, несдерживаемые металлической опорой. Онемение медленно спадало, уступая место болезненному покалыванию. А через пару бриймов Скайфайер снова появился в поле зрения и куда более щедро высыпал что-то на спину десептикона. Только если сначала та перемолотая стружка просто раздражала, то теперь порезы откровенно болели и жгли. Тандеркрекер со стоном забарахтался, неуклюже перебирая манипуляторами, пытаясь уйти от мерзкого чувства и новой волны болезненных спазмов.  
\- Проводи нашего гостя в его новый дом, - смилостивился Скайфайер, закрывая банку с перемолотыми клыками скраплетов. - На сегодня достаточно. Мне нужно пообщаться с лордом Праймом с глазу на глаз.  
Форт Макс легко поднял пленника в воздух и куда-то понёс. На какое-то мгновение Тандеркрекеру показалось, что его вернут в пыточную, но танкобот проскользнул в другую дверь, располагающуюся по соседству, скрытую неприметным оттенком краски. Они шли совсем недолго, хотя под конец Громовержец начал ёрзать, пытаясь избавиться от жжения позади себя. Автоботский палач открыл дверь в небольшую камеру и без слов впихнул пленника внутрь.  
\- Ещё развлечёмся, красавчик, - хмыкнул ему в спину Фортресс Максимус, - ночь будет долгая.  
Пошутил ли он, десептикон не знал. Но стоило створкам закрыться, а замку щёлкнуть, как весь мир мгновенно сузился до его тюремной камеры: опять маленькое замкнутое пространство. Искра зашлась в конвульсивных вибрациях, и джету пришлось потратить какое-то время на то, чтобы немного успокоиться. Спину жгло всё сильнее и сильнее, а прохладные на ощупь стены манили. Недолго думая, Тандеркрекер прислонился спиной к одной из них и замер, с облегчением переживая борьбу горячего и холодного.  
Да уж… сегодня, подумал Тандеркрекер, он постарался на славу. Желания сражаться гасилось на корню. Оставаясь тет-а-тет с самим собой, десептикону казалось, что у него были силы сопротивляться, но по факту, когда рядом находился кто-то из автоботов, его выдержка рушилась в мгновение ока. Он долго не протянет такими темпами. Глубоко в душе схлестнулись два неприятных чувства: хотелось вернуться домой и одновременно пришло понимание, что за выпытанную информацию его по шлему не погладят. Мегатрон, разумеется, отнесётся с пониманием, как он делал всегда, однако его сознаковцы были не настолько лояльными. Да, Скример и Варп поймут его, но остальные? Как отреагируют меха, которых Громовержец считал друзьями? Примут ли они его обратно? Простят ли?  
Оптика вновь наполнилась омывателем. Прошло уже столько времени, а никто даже не попытался его спасти. Неужели меха, которых десептикон считал братьями, предали его искру? Позабыли о нём, бросили на произвол судьбы? Старскрим всегда говорил, что его ведомые для него - всё. Но до сих пор он ни разу этого не доказал. Как можно было верить тому, кто столь беспардонно лгал? Слова словами, а действия говорили об обратном. Вера внутри Тандеркрекера трещала по швам, медленно расползаясь и оголяя воспалённое нутро. В довесок ко всему в баках плескалось тяжёлое топливо, а вспомнив о способе, которым джета заправили, Тандеркрекера пробрала дрожь. Да такая, что спустя пару бриймов, он упёрся ладонями в стену и позволил корпусу самоочиститься через верхний шлюз. Топливо выходило рывками, царапая гортань и смешиваясь с другими техническими жидкостями. Судя по привкусу, десептикон успел или передавить, или разорвать одну из магистралей, гоняющих по корпусу антифриз: горькое послевкусие вызвало новый приступ рвоты.  
Воздух моментально стал затхлым и тяжёлым. Лужа непереработанного топлива растекалась по полу, и джет отступил, снова уперевшись спиной в стену. Однако это почти не помогло, и лужа грязи достигла носков супинаторов, а потом и вовсе залила подошвы и дюзы. Тандеркрекер тяжело гонял вентиляцию, чувствуя, что начинает замерзать. Стоп, что?! Мех вскинул шлем и прислонил ладонь к стене: она была куда прохладнее, чем когда десептикон здесь только оказался. Пленник замотался по камере, не понимая, что ему делать и как лучше распределить остатки сил. Карцерные стены обжигали холодом, насильственное понижение температуры грозило выбить кона в стазис, если он не придумает, как быть. Воспалённое сознание лихорадочно заметалось, и джет придумал только одно: сесть, сгруппироваться и попытаться сохранить то немногое тепло, что осталось глубоко внутри.

Скайфайер любовно наводил порядок, следуя одной из негласных истин любого уважающего себя учёного: вокруг должны царить чистота и порядок, иначе хаос снаружи станет хаосом внутри. И тогда о нормальной работе можно будет забыть. Лорд Прайм остался доволен его работой, хотя Проул выразил вслух всеобщее мнение, что бывший изгнанник творил свои дела слишком уж неторопливо. Учёный в свою очередь отметил, что выуживать крупицы информации у меха, который не был ни приближённым Мегатрона, ни даже командующим какого-либо отряда, довольно сложно. И то, чего удалось добиться тому же Скайфайеру, обретало особую ценность. Форт Макс поддержал его, хотя это и не требовалось.  
\- Ты хорошо держался, - танкобот, несмотря на свои габариты, умел подкрадываться невероятно тихо. Однако учёный знал, что палач выкинет подобный фокус, а потом даже не вздрогнул, когда услышал чужой голос. - Оптимус остался доволен. У разведки теперь есть новые данные, которые стоит проверить. Сикеры уже в нетерпении, засиделись на одном месте.  
\- Приятно слышать, что твои усилия ценят, - с улыбкой отозвался космошаттл. - Десептикон и правда довольно крепкий малый. Конечно, не настолько, чтобы устоять передо мной и моими умениями, но всё же.  
\- Тебе удалось его расколоть, - Форт Макс приблизился сзади и замер, рассматривая затылок собеседника, - моё почтение. Кстати, хотел поинтересоваться: мы оба проиграли наше пари. Что будем делать дальше?  
\- Садись на платформу и открывай броню, - велел бывший изгнанник. - Пока есть возможность посвятить время друг другу, этим нужно пользоваться.  
\- Даже так? - вскинул оптогрань Макс. - Из огня да в полымя?  
\- Как будто ты рассчитывал на что-то другое, - Скайфайер поднял свои склянки и выставил их в шкафчик с прозрачным стеклом ровным рядом.  
\- Меня мало кто может вытянуть, - честно признался танкобот, - а ты вполне подходишь под заданные параметры.  
\- Как и ты под мои, - вернул ему лёгкую шпильку в ответ учёный и, наконец, обернулся: - Ты почему до сих пор здесь?  
Фортресс Максимус рассмеялся в голос и всё-таки удобно уселся на платформу, где несколькими джоорами ранее извивался во время процессе насильственной заправки десептиконский летун. Он раздвинул ноги шире и распахнул паховую броню, активируя скрутку. Крупный широкий джампер мгновенно сложился, поблёскивая в свете потолочных ламп первыми каплями смазки.  
\- Неплохо, - оценил размах Скайфайер и тщательно вытер ладони куском технического изолетика. После этого он опрокинул танкобота навзничь и взобрался на него. - Лежи и не дёргася, - порекомендовал он сознаковцу.  
\- Люблю самостоятельных, - Форт Макс закинул манипуляторы за шлем и с довольной ухмылкой вытянулся, позволяя космошаттлу орудовать.  
Чёрная ладонь легла на скрутку и крепко сжала основание. Кабели, вьющиеся вокруг опорного стержня, завибрировали в предвкушении, и Скайфайер несколько раз провёл манипулятором вверх-вниз, примериваясь. Его собственная паховая броня разошлась, и автобот привстал, направляя коннектор. Приёмные кольца разошлись с лёгкостью, впуская чужой агрегат.  
\- Ты куда разработаннее того летуна, - хмыкнул Форт Макс и чувствительно получил разрядом тока прямо по соединительным шарнирам левого бока честплейта. - Эй-эй, это комплимент!  
\- Глоссу оторву, губы заварю, - мрачно пообещал Скайфайер и с тихим стоном опустился полностью, наслаждаясь игривыми покусываниями тока внутри. Штекеры разворачивались и стремительно забивали микроразъёмы, начиная устанавливать соединение для энергообмена.  
\- И даже отлизать не дашь? - упрямо подначивал его танкобот, пока учёный вздрагивал на широких коленях. - А поцеловать и спать уложить?  
\- Только если сразу дезактивом в плавильню, - ухмыльнулся бывший изгнанник. - Шлак, как же хорошо.  
Форт Макс всё-таки вернул ладони на чёрные бока шаттла, наслаждаясь гладкостью корпуса. Остальные автоботы, сколько он рассматривал окружающих, собой особо не заморачивались: ни полировкой, ни даже элементарной гигиеной вроде регулярного обмывания корпуса и прочистки шарниров и вентиляции. Скайфайер пока что успешно держал планку и тем самым привлекал его особенно сильно.  
\- Только не думай, что поймал меня, - чуть пригасив оптику и запрокинув шлем, Скайфайер с удовольствием принялся накапливать в корпусе энергию и готовя первый из многих предстоящих откат. - Я прекрасно знаю, почему ты здесь ошиваешься.  
\- Даже и не думал, - искренне удивился Форт Макс: опорный стержень скрутки задрожал, посылая вибрация и слегка расшатывая устоявшиеся подключения. Из-за этого искры, бегущие по штекерам, срывались и скатывались на внешнюю обивку приёмной системы, вызывая короткие слабенькие замыкания. - Ты просто большой и красивый болт. Только и всего.  
\- Именно поэтому ты ежедневно доносишь на меня и мои действия Прайму? - Скайфайер расслабленно улыбнулся и, подгадав момент, внезапно выщелкнул из запястье лезвие и вонзил его в платформу в миллиметре от шейных кабелей любовника. - Не делай из меня идиота, Фортресс Максимус. Да, я много времени провёл в одиночестве в изгнании, но это никак не повлияло на мои умственные способности.  
\- Что меня выдало? - танкобот застонал, ощутив первый откат. Электричество приятно разогревало, постепенно вознося их обоих к пику удовольствия. - Слишком учтив?  
\- Это был один из факторов, - сверкнул алой оптикой шаттл. - В основном, ты спалился, Когда согласился на место моего ассистента. Ни за что не поверю в то, что бывший тюремный командир захочет быть у какого-то ублюдка на побегушках.  
\- Ла-а-адно, подловил, поганец, - беззлобно ухмыльнулся Форт Макс, - я и правда следил за тобой. Прайм не знает, чего от тебя ждать. Ты слишком резво взялся за выполнение своих обязанностей. Похоже, словно ты преследуешь какие-то свои цели.  
\- Я учёный, а не воин, - ответил автобот, - разумеется, мне интереснее возиться в лаборатории, чем сражаться на поле боя. Хотя если потребуется, я туда пойду.  
\- Прямо процитирую лорду Прайму твои слова, - Форт Макс рассмеялся в голос и снова застонал.  
Соединение установилось на полную мощь, и теперь электричество бежало по нейроцепям раскалёнными волнами, обжигая и подводя их обоих к черте. Форт Макс не жалел, что сдал себя, рано или поздно эта тема всё равно бы всплыла. А мастерство, которое проявлял экс-изгнанник, восхищало. С такой хирургической точностью работал разве что Рэтчет, но последний не гнушался максимально кровавых разборок, а Скай предпочитал больше психологическое насилие, чем побои. В этом была некоторая прелесть.  
\- Что будешь делать дальше с тем коном? - Макс немного сполз ниже, шире расставил согнутые колени, чтобы любовник с удобством о них опёрся. Скайфайер от такой возможности отказываться не стал.  
\- Оптимус сказал, что когда я закончу, нужно будет позвать Ранга. Он добавит что-то своё, - негромко отозвался шаттл и вздрогнул особенно сильно, когда обжигающая волна сжала все системы в преддверии перезагрузки. Крупные крылья за спиной встопорщились, на кончиках заиграла редкая, но очень яркая статика. Красивое зрелище.  
\- Думаешь, он знает что-то ещё? - с сомнением протянул танкобот. - Он похож на меха, который рассказал уже всё.  
\- Возможно, - неопределённо покачал шлемом Скайфайер, - пока что он в моих руках. Как только лорд Прайм отдаст приказ, ТиСи перейдёт в юрисдикцию Ранга. Интересно, что он задумал?  
Форт Макс промолчал. Перезагрузка накрыла их резким всплеском, утаскивая в недолгий, но приятный оффлайн. Капли смазки, сочащиеся из опорного стержня внутри, попали на раскалённые платы портов и закоротили. Скайфайера с силой подбросило, настолько, что несколько штекеров выскользнули из утрамбованных гнёзд. Максу пришлось обхватить его, чтобы удержать от слишком резких движений: лучше самому отключиться, чем насильно выдирать из чувствительного нутра провода.  
\- Поживём, увидим, - пробормотал учёный и распластался на честплейте палача. Фортресс Максимус кивнул и откинулся на платформу, наслаждаясь приятной тяжестью и теплом - редкое удовольствие в их последнее военное время.

*** 

Тандеркрекер был готов отрубиться в любой момент. Карцер, куда его поместили, оказался с очень неприятным сюрпризом. Температура внутри то опускалась, то поднималась. Кокпит треснул первым, не выдержав резких скачков. За ним хрупнули несколько магистралей, из-за чего энергон подкапывал где-то внутри, и десептикону приходилось кашлять, чтобы очистить корпус из-за неприятных густых сгустков живительной жидкости. Несмотря на всё это, холод переносился немного легче. Потому что когда стены начинали пылать и едва заметно краснеть, раскалённые машиной вокруг, становилось хуже некуда. Тандеркрекер был вынужден постоянно переступать с ноги на ногу, таким образом пытаясь облегчить тяжесть навалившихся на него ощущений.  
Время исчезло, оставляя вместо себя пустое пространство. В редкие переходы от одной температуры до другой мех отдыхал, позволяя себе присесть и немного передохнуть. Легче от этого не становилось. Корпус наоборот уставал всё сильнее, испытывая небывалое перенапряжение. Собственная вентиляция и манипуляция температурой слабо помогали адаптироваться. Изношенные системы, изнурённые долгими пытками и невероятным психологическим насилием, отказывались работать так, как полагалось.  
Десептикон стучал по стенам, снова кричал, срывая голос, плакал и умолял ровно до тех пор, пока его не накрыла апатия. Настолько сильная, что в какой-то момент Тандеркрекер задумался: а почему бы ему не покончить с собой? Что для этого нужно? Всего-то раскрыть честплейт и сжать пальцами слабенькую искру. Или вырвать её и швырнуть о стену, чтобы она вспыхнула и испарилась, принося такое желанное умиротворение. Но сможет ли он? Хватит ли у него духа? На то, чтобы погасить себя таким ужасным способом, нет. Но вот… выдернуть пару основных магистралей, чтобы разорвать поток энергона? Да, вполне.  
Тандеркрекер безумно улыбнулся, невидящим взором рассматривая свои дрожащие манипуляторы со сколами на выступах. Пол под ногами постепенно разогревался, вновь раскаляя воздух. Самое время: энергон будет высыхать, а вместе с ним засохнет и сам десептикон. Буквально. Сумасшедшая улыбка искривила растресканные губы. После того, что Громовержец сделал, после того, как он не оправдал чужих надежд, это был наилучший исход. Возможность оборвать свой актив, чтоб унести оставшиеся тайны в плавильню. Конечно, героем он не станет, но погибнет хотя бы достойно, пытаясь защитить свою фракцию и великого лидера. Да, так он и поступит.  
Тёмные пальцы потянулись к запястьям. Решительным жестом пленник собственной глупости и несчастного случая рванул несколько шлангов. На пол полились первые капли, с шипением испаряющиеся от раскалённых пластин. Тандеркрекер стоял, едва заметно подрагивая, чуть покачиваясь, чувствуя, что он достиг своего предела. Это единственное, на что меха хватало. Он переступил через свою грань, возврата уже не было. Либо он покончит со всем этим раз и навсегда, либо он разломает всего себя насовсем, без возможности восстановиться в будущем.  
Энергон стекал медленно, капля за каплей покидая своего носителя. Тандеркрекер ещё какое-то время переступал с ноги на ногу, пока не почувствовал, как силы покидают его. Мех пошатнулся и медленно опустился на колени, признавая своё поражение. Пластины брони тут же вспыхнули болевыми сигналами, но сопротивляться им Громовержец уже не мог: будь это пытка электричеством, возможно, её бы он пережил. Но столь частые и долгие перепады температур? Нет, его это добьёт. Вернее, уже добило. Мех склонил шлем, окончательно сдаваясь и вверяя всего себя в руки госпожи судьбы. Сознание медленно меркло, и Тандеркрекер слабо улыбнулся: наконец-то, всё решится. Теперь это точно конец… единственный и бесповоротный...

Просыпался Тандеркрекер медленно. В шлеме звенело хуже, чем после попойки. Однако ощущения подсказывали, что он находился совсем в другом месте. Что случилось? Он помнил… Десептикон слабо заворочался. Он помнил, что метался по камере пыток. Вокруг было то жарко, то холодно. Джет потерял рассудок и провалился в беспамятно, а перед этим… Тандеркрекер перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на свои запястья: вырванные кабели находились там же, где и было положено. Ни единого признака хирургического вмешательства в попытке спасти ему жизнь. Но что всё это значит?!  
Мех сел на платформе и обнаружил, что обстановка изменилась: вместо тёмной мрачной лаборатории Скайфайера он находился как будто в жилой кварте. Чем-то она напоминала ему его собственную. Искру резануло болью: как же он соскучился по своим братьям и друзьям. По тёплым улыбкам, похлопываниям по плечам, дурацким шуткам и громкому весёлому смеху. Казалось, всё это было где-то в прошлой жизни. Тандеркрекер потёр виски, пытаясь немного усмирить звон - немного помогло. Десептикон поднялся и, пошатываясь, осмотрелся.  
\- Где я? - его собственный голос надломился и затих. В вокалайзере шипели какие-то помехи, но зарываться в настройки и калибровку кибертронцу не хотелось - не было сил.  
Вокруг стояла оглушающая тишина. Может ли быть, что он… что он где-то ещё? “Дома” - маловероятно. Но если его отвезли в другое место, далёкое от резиденции автоботов… А зачем? Мысли путались и лениво ворочались в голове, вызывая очередной болезненный спазм. Мех облизнулся и понял, что уровень топлива в баках подходил к критической отметке. Ему бы заправиться.  
Неуверенно ступая по полу, Тандеркрекер подобрался к двери и приоткрыл её, ожидая любой подлянки с той стороны. Но рядом никого не наблюдалось. В искре крепла надежда, что десептиконам удалось его спасти. Поэтому рядом не было солдат и охранников - сознаковцам не было нужды в слежке за своим же братом. Да, видимо, всё дело было именно в этом. Спотыкаясь, Громовержец побрёл по незнакомому коридору в сторону, где виднелась лестница. Где-то кто-то должен быть, его ведь забрали и даже каким-то образом исцелили: корпус не ломило и не тянуло, хотя даже этот простой факт вызывал в Тандеркрекере приступ паранойи. Что-то было не так, но он не понимал, что именно.  
На первом этаже было также мрачно, словно кто-то опустил жалюзи и забыл поднять их обратно. Отсутствие рядом живых искр пугало и успокаивало одновременно: было странно осознавать, что десептикона наконец-то оставили в покое. Но зачем? И кто это сделал? Задумавшись, Тандеркрекер не сразу заприметил небольшую дверку. Ноги понесли его туда быстрее, чем мех успел сообразить. Глубоко в душе хотелось вывалиться на свежий воздух и поднять фейсплет к солнцу, чтобы разом стереть из памяти все плохие воспоминания и пережитые мгновения, наполненные болью и страданием. Дверь распахнулась, но то, что увидел джет, никак не вязалось с желаемым.  
\- Нравится? - бестелесный голос прозвучал слишком буднично для происходящего.  
Тандеркрекер был не в силах оторваться от кошмарной картины, развернувшейся перед ним: он никогда не видел, чтобы Саундвейв плакал и всхлипывал. Связист всегда казался ему оплотом спокойствия, способным поддержать в любое трудное мгновение. К нему можно было обратиться за советом или с просьбой что-то объяснить: обширная база данных, нацеленная на максимальное изучение способов шифрования и дешифрования, окутывала собой много областей. Своим интеллектом и невероятно добрым и открытым характером Саундвейв привлекал…  
Автоботские оплавки-близнецы уничтожили это доверие к миру, раскатав в тонкий пласт. Рикошет навалился сверху, совершая резкие, жёсткие скачки напряжения, из-за чего десептикон вздрагивал и извивался, неспособный уйти от насильственного подсоединения. Джаз же сидел рядом и с упоением вылизывал одну из пустых глазниц: на земле рядом валялась вырванная с корнем оптика, в обычное время скрытая визором. Вместо омывателя по щекам тёк энергон. Джаз алчно рычал, испытывая какое-то извращённое удовольствие от происходящего. Тандеркрекер сглотнул и сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, о чём тут же пожалел.  
\- Не дёргайся, мальчик, - посоветовал ему чужой голос: интонации начинали обретать смутно знакомые краски. Затылок прострелило болью, и десептикон осел. - Так-то лучше.  
Сбоку появилась тёмно-лиловая броня шлема с окулярами, скрытыми стёклами очков. Ранг нехорошо улыбнулся и пошевелил пальцами: Тандеркрекер понял, что самое страшное всё-таки случилось - его вскрыли. Легко, непринуждённо и беспощадно. Скорее всего, происходящее сейчас казалось придуманной картинкой психиатра, волноваться было не о чем.  
\- Рано расслабился, мальчик, - прошелестел автоботский мнемохирург. - Да, я сейчас у тебя в голове, и это - иллюзия. Но кто сказал, что она не может стать реальностью?  
Картинки изменилась: теперь перед коном на земле лежал Старскрим - любимый старший брат, души не чаявший в них с Варпом. Рядом стоял Скайфайер.  
\- Я никогда не забывал тебя, мой старый добрый друг, - ласково проворковал он и склонился, схватился за светлые крылья, чтобы в следующее мгновение резко их дёрнуть, вырывая из пазов. Джет на земле заорал дурным голосом, забился под супинатором, прижимающим его к поверхности.  
\- Так вот, чего ты боишься, - усмехнулся Ранг и пошевелил пальцами, без спроса влезая в чужую память и вороша её, не заботясь о состоянии своего подопечного. - Что ещё?  
Картинка опять поменялась - теперь на земле находился Скайварп. Телепортер лежал без сознания, избитый до неузнаваемости. От фейсплета осталось месиво с торчащими кусками проводки. Из-под кокпита поблёскивали затихающими снопами искр выбитые шланги. Под корпусом растекалась лужа внутреннего энергона, сочащаяся из пробоин и смятых пластин металла. Крылья сцепили за спиной, нацепив их на один крюк, чей окровавленный конец заискивающе торчал чуть позади.  
\- Тан… дер… - хриплое карканье больнее всего резануло Громовержца. Он бы дёрнулся, рванул бы вперёд, чтобы попытаться заткнуть самую страшную течь, чтобы вырвать крупный крюк, мешающий работе самых главных у представителя летающих форм конечностей. Да хотя бы просто быть рядом, погладить то, что осталось от лицевой пластины, сжать изломанные пальцы в последнем жесте.  
\- А что с Мегатроном? - Ранг едва заметно пошевелил иглами, вызывая новую череду видений.  
Тандеркрекер не сдержался и заорал, задёргался, напрочь позабыв о безопасности собственного разума. Воздух вокруг мгновенно наполнился запахом горелой проводки, пока Ранг, ругаясь, пытался удержать джета на месте. Но измученное сознание схлопнулось, вывернулось наружу совершенно иной стороной, хороня где-то в своих закоулках то, что десептикон увидел: расчленённый корпус любимого лидера осквернили, лишив любой возможности что-либо видеть, слышать и чувствовать, после чего - словно в назидание врагам - насадили на заострённую металлическую пирамиду. Обрубки рук и ног слабо подрагивали, пока лидер десептиконов доживал свои последние, невероятно мучительные мгновения актива. Где-то на периферии сознания раздался безумный хохот Прайма - у него всегда было извращённое чувство юмора.  
Мир завертелся, теряя краски. Тандеркрекер уже не узнавал ни себя, ни окружающих его меха. Обманчиво безопасное место исчезло, уступая реальности. Кажется, он снова был в лаборатории Скайфайера, только лежал фейсплетом вниз на платформе, пока психиатр его обрабатывал. Иглы болезненно перебирали что-то глубоко внутри мозгового модуля, пока десептикон дёргался. Сам учёный вместе с бывшим тюремщиком крепко держали его… однако непоправимый вред уже был нанесён.  
\- Пощадить Мегатрона, - вдруг громко и чётко произнёс Ранг, - запомни эти слова: “пощадить Мегатрона”. Когда ты услышишь их в следующий раз, ты знаешь, что нужно будет делать.  
Иглы с лязганьем покинули сочащийся энергоном затылок и втянулись в пальцы психиатра. Тандеркрекер захныкал, не понимая, где кошмар, а где реальность. Он ничего уже не фиксировал и не хотел. Искра мечтала о покое и тишине, только и всего.  
\- Ну что же, - Ранг довольно хлопнул в ладоши, выпрямляясь. - Моя работа здесь завершена. Прайм велел отвезти его к побережью Мифрилового моря, когда закончите допрос. Больше этот малый ничего нам представить не сможет.  
\- А что ты сделал? - не выдержал, поинтересовался Форт Макс. - Поставил какой-то якорь или что-то типа того?  
\- Именно, - Ранг поправил чуть не слетевшие с носа очки и мысленно усмехнулся: бедный десептикон никогда не вспомнит о том, что он услышал в тот роковой день в зале Всеискры - это исключительно его, Ранга, и лорда Прайма дело. Всё сложилось невероятно удачно! - Когда придёт время, Тандеркрекер себя проявит. А пока… - он неопределённо пожал плечами. - Мне пора возвращаться к своей работе. Не затягивайте с допросом, я слышал, что скоро предстоит вылазка в десептиконское хранилище в районе Марганцевых гор.  
\- Заходи как-нибудь, - умопомрачительно радушно попрощался Скайфайер. Когда психиар, наконец, ушёл, оставив после себя шлейф горелой вони из затылка пленника, учёный тут же перестал улыбаться. - Почему именно Мифриловое море?  
\- Предполагаю, что когда коны хватятся и примчатся к своему хранилищу, то по пути наткнуться на нашего гостя, - Форт Макс задумчиво мигнул оптикой, примерно прикидывая координаты. - Но прежде чем мы отвезём его, что скажешь, если я опробую на нашем госте один состав? Персептор просил провести эксперимент.  
\- Что за состав? - полюбопытствовал космошаттл и с интересом повертел в манипуляторах шприц с ярко-зелёным содержимым.  
\- Без понятия, - честно признался Форт Макс, - оттого только интереснее.  
\- Если он погаснет, виноват будешь ты! - предупредил его Скайфайер. - Ну-ка.  
Вдвоём они перевернули невменяемого десептикона, аккуратно уложив того на платформе. Учёный отточенным жестом ввёл в одну из магистралей иглу и впрыснул состав, с интересом наблюдая, как исчезает жидкость в кабелях.  
\- Жаль только, что не удалось поближе рассмотреть его генераторы, - покачал шлемом бывший изгнанник и отложил шприц на свой рабочий столик на колёсах. - Это поистине уникальное явление!  
\- Давай разберём его? - предложил Форт Макс и пояснил, напоровшись на недоумённый взгляд: - Мы же не будем его убивать. Но что мешает просто раскрыть честплейт и хотя бы просканировать его невероятную способность изнутри. Кто знает, на что оно вдохновит тебя?  
Предложение звучало слишком соблазнительно, подумал про себя Скайфайер, и понял, что согласился на него раньше, чем озвучил ответ.  
\- В этом есть смысл, - ухмыльнулся он. - Подвинься, сейчас сделаю.  
Тандеркрекер дрожал под широкими ладонями и ни капли не сопротивлялся, когда автобот подключился к его медпанели и в добровольно-принудительном порядке раздвинул кокпит, отводя его в сторону, и распахнул пластины, скрывающие самое ценное.  
\- Только посмотри на их расположение! - восторженно воскликнул учёный. - Они напрямую связаны с искрой! И это напряжение не гасит нашего друга. Невероятно!  
\- А ты не хотел возиться, - присвистнул бывший тюремщик. - Внушительная мощь и поразительная компактность. То-то я удивился, когда он шандарахнул по мне разрядом. По ощущениям было примерно так же, как и вчера.  
\- Хочешь сказать, его довольно слабо сконцентрированный заряд походил на откаты от меня? - уточнил Скайфайер. - Так-с…  
Автобот запустил пальцы в начинку, ощупывая полукруглые детали, расположенные снизу под ложементом искры. Они были соединены между собой тонкими проводами и уходили основаниями в сам ложемент. Сгусток яркой энергии слабо вибрировал, ничем незащищённый. Форт Макс какое-то время просто наблюдал за вторым палачом, пока тот сканировал чужой корпус и делал заметки в своём рабочем датападе.  
\- Ну, хоть что-то, - довольно ухмыльнулся Скайфайер, выпрямляясь: - Конечно, я бы предпочёл его оставить тут на подольше, но приказ есть приказ.  
\- Погляди-ка, - тюремщик ткнул пальцем в искру. - Мне кажется или он начинает зачем-то скапливать энергию?  
Генераторы чуть слышно зажужжали, искра вспыхнула ярче прежнего, и Тандеркрекер задрожал. С прокусанных губ сорвался стон… удовольствия?  
\- Синтетический наркотик? - Скайфайер отложил датапад и снова схватил шприц, открутил иглу и принюхался, даже слизнул небольшую каплю, пробуя на вкус. - Шлак, Макс!  
\- Да что опять не так? - раздражённо огрызнулся танкобот.  
\- Это возбудитель, вот, что не так, - пояснил Скайфайер. - Ему нужно срочно сбросить напряжение, иначе он перегорит быстрее, чем мы покинем эту лабораторию. Тьфу на тебя и твою возню с Перси.  
\- Ничего это не возня, - обиделся Фортресс Максимус, - он, между прочим, тоже нам помогает. Это взаимовыгодное сотрудничество! - назидательно добавил автобот.  
\- Доставай своё взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, убирай дополнительные шланги и готовься к стыковке, - злобно сверкнул оптикой учёный. - Меня терзает нехорошее предчувствие, что даже вдвоём мы можем его не вывезти. ТиСи не контролирует себя и будет шпарить напряжением без разбора.  
Форт Макс хотел было достойно ответить, но тяжёлый взгляд исподлобья убедил его в обратном: они ещё успеют премило пообщаться, а сейчас стоило поработать. Танкобот раскрыл паховую броню и активировал скрутку. Опорный стержень покачнулся, топорща штекеры. Бывший тюремщик снял несколько ненужных сейчас шлангов, оставляя необходимый минимум.  
\- Так, ты по старинке, через нижние порты, - скомандовал учёный, удерживая начинающего завывать и конвульсивно дёргаться пленника.  
Скрутка с трудом протиснулась сквозь вывернутые ещё с того раза лепестки мембраны. Скайфайеру было прекрасно видно сверху за счёт раскрытого честплейта, как штекеры забивают мало подходящие по конфигурации разъёмы. Но Тандеркрекеру на это явно было наплевать - он погнал ток сразу же, как почувствовал первые отклики соединения. Форт Макс охнул и упёрся ладонями в платформу, удобно устраивая на коленях чужие бёдра.  
\- Ты прав, он прямо с разгона начал, - пробормотал танкобот, кусая губы и ловя крышесносный кайф почти мгновенно. Резкие перепады напряжения обжигали до болезненных спазмов, а оттого удовольствие окрашивалось в совсем иные оттенки. - А ты куда?  
\- Напрямую, - Скайфайер присел рядом и раздвинул собственные честплейт, вытаскивая на свет кабели для более технического подключения. - Вдвоём у нас есть шанс.  
\- Я и мечтать не смел о групповухе с этим красавчиком, когда он только попал сюда, - промурлыкал Форт Макс. - Всё, что не делается, к лучшему.  
Скайфайер не стал вдаваться в полемику и воткнул штекеры в разъёмы, расположенные по всему честплейту десептиконского летуна. Тандеркрекера подбросило, он заскрёб пальцами по металлу, не осознавая, чего хочет больше - отодвинуться или приблизиться, чтобы подвести себя к перезагрузке. Автоботский палач рвано стравил пар, когда почувствовал обжигающий отклик.  
\- Как ощущения? - едко ухмыльнулся Фортресс Максимус. - Невероятные, правда? Такой раскрытый, беззащитный десептикон… даже жаль, что придётся его отпустить.  
\- Не отвлекай меня, я записываю данные, - буркнул в ответ Скай и чуть пригасил оптику, периодически хрипло вентилируя.  
Горелый запах смешался с чётким привкусом озона на глоссе. Генераторы десептикона работали даже лучше, чем автоботы предполагали: он накапливал энергию небывалой мощи и гнал её по нейроцепям, не жалея ни себя, ни партнёров. Энергон, казалось, вскипал прямо внутри, грозя разорвать жизненноважные магистрали и орошить раскалёнными каплями всю начинку.  
\- Да чтоб тебя, оплавок, - не выдержал первым Форт Макс.  
Он рывком притянул к себе охнувшего учёного и впился в подставленные губы яростным поцелуем, разрывая дентопластинами нежное покрытие. Скайфайер издал удивлённый возглас, но сопротивляться не стал, отвечая с не меньшим нажимом: подобная романтика не была свойственна никому из них, но сейчас, подключённые к беззащитному, хрупкому и уязвимому пленнику, автоботы получали искреннее удовольствие от процесса.  
По подбородкам текли капли, пока накаченные синтетическим наркотиком невменяемый Тандеркрекер, подводил их к ребуту. Мир вокруг взорвался яркими осколками, утаскивая обоих крупногабаритных механоидов в оффлайн. Каскадная перезагрузка накрыла раскалённым поток, выбивая все мысли и чувства прочь. Форт Макс так и остался сидеть, упираясь всем своим весом на манипулятор, вдавленный в платформу. Скайфайер привалился к нему спереди, мазнув окровавленными губами по щеке и подбородку, тем самым помогая сохранить хрупкое равновесие. Тандеркрекер же забился, выжигая практически весь внутренний энергон и избавляясь от искусственно введённой гадости - его сознание вычеркнуло произошедшее из памяти, и в будущем Громовержец никогда не вспомнит о том, что происходило в последние бриймы его нахождения в плену.

*** 

Мегатрон очень долго молчал. Вердикт, вынесенный медиками, никак не хотел укладываться в голове. Они нашли исчезнувшего с радаров Тандеркрекера на побережье Мифрилового моря, измученного и едва не ушедшего в дезактив прямо у них на руках. Хук никогда так быстро никого не оперировал, предпочитая максимально грамотную подготовку, однако в этот раз пришлось сделать исключение - Тандеркрекер мог погаснуть в любой момент. Десептиконы никогда - никогда!!! - не слышали, чтобы Старскрим так громко кричал от боли, разъедающей его изнутри. Хуку удалось стабилизировать сознаковца и перевести в искусственный стазис, однако вынесенный вердикт звучал хуже, чем новость о падении Калиса.  
\- Его долго пытали, командир, - Хук устало склонил шлем вниз. - Я провёл полноценное обследование и выявил следующие повреждения.  
Пока медик перечислял всё, чему подвергли их товарища, десептиконы мрачнели с каждым словом. Сильнее всего переживали джеты, несколько дней ловящие отголоски боли, страха и одиночества, но неспособные установить их первоисточник. Вернее, было понятно, что Тандеркрекер страдал, но где, как и от чего - эти вопросы оставались долгое время без ответа. Конструктикон же со свойственным ему равнодушием описывал выявленные повреждения, не забыв добавить об остатках какого-то состава, который он вычленил из смертельно низких показателей уровня энергона внутри.  
\- Не знаю, кто это сделал, но я убью его, - дрожащий от гнева и ярости голосом пообещал Старскрим, когда медбот закончил свой доклад. - Найду и погашу, клянусь.  
\- Я лишаю тебя права участвовать в миссиях до тех пор, пока ты не успокоишься, - решительно отрезал Мегатрон и с холодным спокойствием выдержал яростный взгляд подчинённого: - Нам нужен трезвый рассудок, Скример. Мы… нет, я не оставлю это просто так. Но и потерять ещё одну боевую единицу не могу. Нас и без того мало.  
\- Потерять. Боевую. Единицу? - интонации заместителя поползли вверх, к визгливым и даже оглушающим ноткам. - Это единственное, что тебя волнует?! - вскочив, заорал он.  
\- Скример, пожалуйста, - Скайварп схватил его за запястье и попытался усадить, но джет с силой оттолкнул от себя брата. Да так, что последний с возгласом уронил стул, на котором сидел, и растянулся на полу. - Скрим!  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? - завопил Старскрим, нависая над телепортером. - Тогда убей меня, пока можешь!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он выскочил из-за стола и бросился вон, расталкивая нервничающих у порога стратегического отделения конов. Мегатрон проводил его грустным взглядом, после чего поднялся и помог Скайварпу встать.  
\- Саундвейв, - негромко позвал он связиста, - боюсь, я вынужден попросить тебя воспользоваться своей особой техникой.  
\- Разумеется, лидер, - кассетник поднялся, быстро поклонился и поспешил следом за раздражённым джетом. В комнате остался только лидер фракции десептиконов, огорчённый и расстроенный телепортер, молчаливый Хук и дипломатично придерживающийся нейтралитета Шоквейв.  
\- Раз Тандеркрекера пытали, а на одно из наших хранилищ напали, полагаю, автоботы добились своего, - сделал вполне логичный вывод Шоквейв. - Что будем делать дальше, лидер?  
\- Нужно обновить все коды доступа и безопасности, а также перепроверить антисканирующие барьеры и, возможно, кое-что даже перевести в другие точки, - распорядился Мегатрон. - Это не первое и не последнее нападение Прайма, будут ещё. Мы должны сработать на опережение.  
\- Могу я воспользоваться отрядом ДПП для перевозки боеприпасов и снаряжения? - поинтересовался учёный-дипломат в одном фейсплете. - Автоботы не знают их, может получиться обвести хитрецов вокруг пальца.  
\- В этом есть смысл, - покачал шлемом Хук: - Ты всё равно планировал вызывать их сюда, в Каон. Пусть познакомятся с обстановкой поближе, попробуют себя на поле боя в первый раз. Думаю, это хорошая идея.  
\- Да. Можно, - согласился Мегатрон. - Шоквейв, свяжись с Тарном и прикажи им готовиться: первую вылазку нужно будет сделать сегодня ночью. Скайварп, знаю, ты расстроен, но мне нужно, чтобы ты проложил максимально безопасный путь для нашего отряда.  
\- Как прикажете, лидер, - мрачно согласился телепортер.  
\- Когда Старскрим успокоится, я ещё поговорю с ним, - немного смягчился джет с голубыми вставками на крыльях, - вам нужно будет позаботиться о Тандере. Вместе. А когда появится возможность, мы ещё напомним автоботам о том, что они сделали.  
Скайварп вымученно, но благодарно улыбнулся. Мегатрон ему кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Хука:  
\- Его состояние и стабилизация на тебе, Хук. Когда он придёт в себя, нужно будет поговорить с ним, чтобы точно знать, какую именно информацию Тандеркрекер выдал.  
\- Он же ничего не знает, - удивился Скайварп. - Мы ведь специально не таскали его по совещаниям.  
\- Ты не поверишь, Варп, но иногда даже на основе одних только слухов можно продумать и совершить невероятно чёткий ход. Я больше чем уверен, что Прайм хорошо постарался, чтобы выудить что-то из нашего друга, - терпеливо ответил Мегатрон. - А сейчас расходимся: нам предстоит много работы.

Тандеркрекер то просыпался, то засыпал. Иногда до истерзанного сознания долетали чьи-то слова, но их смысла джет не понимал. Строго говоря, он вообще испытывал очень странные ощущения. Корпус не болел, и это казалось маной небесной. Однако внутри зрела неприятная пустота, из который с регулярной периодичностью к нему пробивались будто бы чужие мысли, посеявшие в искре страх и недоверие. Их интонации казались Громовержцу смутно знакомыми, но определить неповторимый оригинал никак не получалось. А когда десептикон всё-таки проснулся, то оказался заключён в кокон заботы и внимания со стороны некогда близких ему искр.  
Старскрим переживал и расстраивался больше всего. Он терпеливо помогал брату подниматься и ухаживать за собой, хотя Тандеркрекер видел неприкрытые капли омывателя в уголках его небесно-голубых окуляров. Скайварп вёл себя посдержаннее, хотя это не мешало ему и Скриму втихаря ругаться, пытаясь решить, как лучше вести себя с пострадавшим. Тандеркрекер нередко слышал их приглушённые переговоры, и оттого глубоко в душе зрело некоторое недоверие к нему - хотя оно-то как раз было понятно: никто не станет доверять меха, побывавшему в плену. Он не помнил, какую конкретно информацию слил автоботам, но чувствовал, что это было нечто очень важное.  
Ответить на вопрос о том, почему его отпустили, почему позволили выжить, не получалось. Паранойя росла с каждым днём, укореняясь в разбитом сознании. Тандеркрекер не верил ни окружающим, которые перешёптывались за его спиной, ни самому себе, прекрасно осознавая, что сломаться может любой. Лучше бы он вообще ничего не знал. Лучше бы он вообще не рождался. Все прошлые проблемы меркли по сравнению с тем, с чем столкнулся десептикон сейчас. Как-то к нему пробрались близнецы-кассеты и, перебивая друг друга, принялись извиняться за тот глупый спор, с которого всё началось. Тандеркрекер чувствовал себя скованно и отказался принимать объятия, когда Рамбл попытался в порыве чувств подойти к нему. Старательно отводя взгляд, джет ответил, что не злится на мальцов, но ему требовалось время, чтобы восстановиться и вернуться в строй.  
Стоило маленьким меха уйти, как на пороге возник Мегатрон собственной персоной. Он очень тепло поприветствовал старого друга и поинтересовался, как у того дела. Тандеркрекер отвечал рубленными фразами, не до конца понимая, что конкретно от него хотят услышать. А в том, что у диалога имелась какая-то подоплека, он не сомневался. Мегатрон проявил себя как отвратительный лидер - он не удержал сознаковца от проступка, чуть не дал тому погаснуть, а теперь всеми силами пытался сгладить неприятную ситуацию. Неужели он и вправду думал, что своими извечными разговорами сможет чего-то добиться? Громовержец нехорошо усмехнулся, сидя и покачиваясь на платформе в своей комнате. Мегатрон же, так ничего и не добившись, ушёл, оставляя меха наедине с собой и своими мыслями - как раз то, чего ему так не хватало в последнее время.  
Рядом всё время кто-то крутился. То Скример, то Варп, а то и Саундвейв, в обычное время не особо проявляющий интерес к его скромной персоне. Почему-то рядом со связистом Тандеркрекеру было спокойнее всего, но от этого искра тряслась и переживала ещё больше. Из-за чего кассетник вызывал в нём такую бурю? Разве плохо было то, что его пережитый стресс немного уменьшался? Да, плохо. Казалось, что Саундвейв каким-то образом воздействует на него, и это пугало до слива отработки. О кошмарах и периодически всплывающих воспоминаниях Громовержец старался не думать - он и без того замкнулся в себе, всеми силами пытаясь пережить и забыть весь тот кошмар.  
В мойке джет обнаружил высокое зеркало, упирающееся в потолок. В очередной раз вспыхнувшее желание смыть с себя всю грязь заиграло с новой силой. Обычно рядом с ним кто-то находился, помогая оттирать несуществующие разводы из труднодоступных мест. Впервые за последнее время Тандеркрекер оказался один на один с самим собой - он повернулся, с непонятным выражением фейсплета рассматривая плохо заживающие порезы на спине. Хук обещал восстановить крылья, обещал, что десептикон снова сможет перейти в альт-мод и взлететь в небо, рассекая его гладь острыми закрылками. Однако сколько он не смазывал и не обрабатывал те места, порезы упорно периодически кровоточили и ныли, и медик никак не мог понять, в чём было дело.  
Тандеркрекер повернулся к зеркальному отражению лицевой пластиной, впервые за долгое время детально рассматривая себя. Затравленный взгляд, трясущиеся манипуляторы, весь сгорбленный и недоверчивый, Громовержец представлял жалкую пародию былого себя. Пальцы невольно сжались в кулак, и мех занёс его для удара. Десептикон отвернул шлем в сторону, не желая видеть себя в момент столкновения манипулятора и зеркальной поверхности. Однако вместо стычки он обнаружил несколько баллончиков с разноцветной краской. В шлеме скользнула юркая странная мысль…  
Тандеркрекер опустил кулак вниз и, не веря самому себе, подошёл к ним поближе. Глифы медленно складывались в разные слова: жёлтый, с блёстками, зелёный. Искра удивительно довольно шевельнулась где-то в глубине честплейта. Громовержец неуверенно поднял манипулятор и сжал пальцами баллончик, снял колпачок и посмотрел сначала на разбрызгиватель, а потом на второй манипулятор. В душе зрело странное чувство. Джет прогнал полный цикл вентиляции и неуверенно нажал: тонкая струйка брызнула на броню, стекая вниз неравномерными каплями и срываясь на пол.  
На губах десептикона заиграла полубезумная улыбка: он нажал ещё раз, теперь чуть поувереннее. Зелёный цвет отлично ложился на некогда голубую броню… Как и жёлтый. И лиловый. И даже бесцветный, разбавленный яркими блёстками. Хаос внутри начинал обретать очертания снаружи.


End file.
